An Unforgettable Trip
by Ricta
Summary: The team is sent into the future; who will they meet? What will happen? How will they get back? The only thing they know is that it will be unforgettable.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** – I own nothing! Nothing I tell you! Everything (except for this crazy story idea) belongs to DC and whoever else is responsible for the creation of these heroes and of the show Young Justice.

***Also, I will try to update this regularly, but I make no promises as to the length of any chapter because I am sure that the lengths will range quite a bit from chapter to chapter.

**An Unforgettable Trip**

Chapter 1

The team was gathered in the training room waiting for Black Canary to come and start their training session. Robin was absent because of 'trouble' in Gotham (At least that's what Batman had said before he left). They all knew what had happened; it was all over the news. The Joker had broken out of Arkham again and was currently wreaking havoc through the city. There were multiple bombs and both Batman and Robin had their hands full disabling them before they exploded.

"When is Black Canary going to get here?" Kid Flash asked, they hadn't been waiting for very long, but he had already repeated his question several times.

"Black Canary is returning from a mission and will be here as soon as she can" Kaldur replied.

"Then why can't we wait in the TV room or something, I'm bored" Kid Flash complained.

"We got that the first time you said it Kid Impatient" Artemis snarked. Aqualad sighed; he knew where this was going.

"Shut up Artemis, no one asked for your opinion" Kid Flash retorted.

They could not continue their fight, however, because the room was suddenly filled by a flash of blue colored light. When it faded all that remained was an empty training room.

Nightwing was just getting started on his patrol for the night when there was a flash of blue light. He ducked down near the edge of the roof he was on and glanced down into the alley where the flash originated. When the light faded five teens stood looking disoriented in the previously empty alley. Nightwing recognized them instantly; it was his old team. '_So this is where they ended up, huh. Or should it be when?_'

He slipped silently into the shadows of the alley, only a couple of feet away from the flustered teens.

"Where are we?" M'gann asked looking around the unfamiliar space.

"I am not sure," Kaldur replied "but we should try to contact the League."

"Right," Kid Flash said bringing his hand up to his communicator. "I'm not getting anything but static" he said after a moment.

"It's not going to work, those are outdated" an unfamiliar voice said seeming to echo around the small alley. The team immediately got into a defensive position looking for the owner of the voice.

A young man seemed to materialize from the shadows near the team, his hands up in a gesture of peace. He was taller than any of them – just a few inches over Superboy's height, but shorter than many of the adult leaguers and he was muscular, but in a more lithe and wiry way. His raven colored hair fell almost to his shoulders and a bat-shaped domino mask covered his eyes. His costume was black with a dark blue sheen and there was a blue bird shaped mark on his chest with stripes that stretched down his arms to the middle and ring fingers on each hand. Around his waist was a black colored utility belt.

"Who are you?" Superboy demanded moving into an attack position. M'gann floated over to him and placed her hand on his arm.

"Superboy, do not act rashly" Kaldur scolded turning back to the older man who was standing calmly watching them. "I am sorry for his outburst; we are a little confused as to what has happened and where we are." Kaldur explained. He did not feel as though the man was a threat to them, there was an almost familiar feeling to him. '_Why would that be?_' he thought.

"That's ok" the stranger responded with an understanding smile.

"So who are you" Kid Flash asked.

"Why should I tell you that?" the man asked with an amused look, "isn't it customary to give your name before asking for someone else's" he added with a smirk.

"Very well" Kaldur said. "My name is Aqualad, this is Kid Flash, Superboy, Artemis, and Miss Martian" pointing out each as he named them off.

"Nice to meet you all" the man said with the amused smirk firmly in place. "My name is Nightwing."

"Nightwing?" Artemis asked. "I've never heard of you."

"I would be surprised if you had" Nightwing replied.

"Where are we anyway?" Kid Flash asked looking around.

Nightwing tilted his head to the side slightly. "Bludhaven of course," he replied.

**There you have it - Chapter 1. Is it any good? I've seen a few fics where Nightwing goes back in time and meets the team, but never one where the team is sent to the future and meets him instead. If there is one like this, I haven't read it and I did not mean to copy anyone's story! On that note; anyone is free to take this idea and twist it a little for your own use, I don't mind :D you might make a better story anyway *shrugs*  
>Sorry if any of the characters seem off and if there are any major mistakes or something I got completely wrong please tell me and I will see if I can fix it.<strong>

**I will try and update again soon. Bye for now! *waves frantically***


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – **Nothing has changed, I still own nothing.

.

Last time in **An Unforgettable Trip**:

"_Where are we anyway?" Kid Flash asked looking around._

_Nightwing tilted his head to the side slightly. "Bludhaven of course," he replied._

.

Chapter 2

"B-Bludhaven?" Kid Flash stuttered shocked. "Bludhaven's even more dangerous than Gotham!" he exclaimed before furrowing his eyebrows "I thought that Bludhaven didn't have a protector because none of the heroes could deal with the sheer amount of crime there. Well maybe Batman, but he's got Gotham."

"That's why I'm here" Nightwing replied "the majority of people here may be scum, but there are regular citizens, too and they deserve to have someone around to protect them."

"That still doesn't explain why we've never heard of you" Artemis said. "I mean, a hero in Bludhaven would be all over the news."

Nightwing chuckled slightly "It was for a while" he said.

"How did we not know then" M'gann asked confused.

Nightwing looked over to her "Because it hasn't happened yet."

"Wait, what?" Kid Flash asked staring at Nightwing.

"Yes, what do you mean? You said yourself that it was in the news, how could it not have happened yet?" Kaldur asked.

"Oh, it has happened here" Nightwing replied smirking mischievously.

"You're just being confusing now," Kid Flash said "tell us already."

Nightwing sighed. "But that would ruin all of my fun" he whined. "Kidding, I'm only kidding" he said holding his hands up defensibly when both Artemis and Superboy glared at him.

"You obviously know what is going on, so please tell us" Kaldur said looking at Nightwing.

"Alright" Nightwing said. "Well as you already know, you are currently standing in an alley in Bludhaven, but what you don't know is _when _you are or how you got here."

"What?" M'gann asked with a confused look on her face.

"Well, you said that you didn't know that Bludhaven had a protector, and I said that it was in the news, which you haven't seen because to you, it hasn't happened yet" Nightwing said. "So the only way that could happen is if you were sent to the future, right?" he asked looking at each of the teens.

"The…future?" Superboy asked. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said" Nightwing replied. "You all have jumped about eight years into the future."

**.**

**Wow, way short right? I dunno, I couldn't think of anything else to add and that seemed like a good place to stop it.**

**How can so many of you already be adding this to your favorite stories list! *frets* What if it ends up not being any good? Oh. My. Gosh. I hope no one starts hating the story as it goes on!**

****Was Nightwing's explanation confusing? I had something in my head, but when I went to write it down, it disappeared. So I was left with what's there – sorry.**

**Again, sorry that it's so short, though the next one will likely be short as well. I'll see if I can update sooner - maybe later today or early tomorrow - please don't hate me for my teeny-tiny chapters!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Guess what? I still don't own anything – shocker right?

.

Chapter 3

When Black Canary entered the training room she did not expect to see the team disappear in a flash of light. That was probably the last thing she would ever expect, so she did the first thing that she could think of; she called Batman.

"What" Batman replied shortly.

"Batman, we have a problem, the kids just vanished in some sort of flash of light." Black Canary said hurriedly. Batman was silent for a few moments before he responded.

"I'm sending Robin to investigate, call Zatara in case it was somehow magic related" Batman said before ending the call.

Black Canary called Zatara who said that he would be there as soon as possible and began pacing as she waited. A few minutes of pacing later and a computerized voice rang out through the cave announcing the arrival of Robin. Black Canary ran to meet him by the zeta tubes as soon as she heard the computer announce him.

"What happened?" he asked, "Batman just told me to report to the cave immediately." Black Canary sighed. '_Trust Batman not to tell him anything'_ she thought. So she told him what she had seen. Robin looked shocked after hearing about it and immediately went to the training room to bring up the footage from the security cameras, Black Canary close behind him.

"I'm not sure what happened but I can try to trace the energy signatures from – well from whatever that light was" he said after watching the recording. A few moments later Zatara's arrival was announced through the cave. He walked into the training room and Black Canary told him what had happened.

"It is possible this event was caused by magic" he said, "but it will take some time to figure out what type and what it did."

"The flash of light was blue; that would be some indication of what it did if it was magic, right?" Robin asked looking away from the monitor where he was working over to Zatara.

"That is true" Zatara said thoughtfully, "blue light usually results from the use of time travel magic."

.

***sigh* this one's even shorter, like 200 words. *bangs head against desk* 'nxt wn'llbloner, prms' *mumbles with face pressed against desk * (translation: next one will be longer, promise)**

**Sorry 'bout not getting back to the main part of the story. This will probably happen once every two chapters or so 'cause I like to show what's going on with both sides, plus I couldn't leave Robin out of the fun 'cause I freaking love him. Also I have something fun planned for this side of the story later on, *grins mischievously* but you guys will have to wait and see what that is.**

*****I don't know anything about magic, so everything in this story is completely made up!**

**Does anyone else have a stupid computer? While I was writing this it kept trying to put question marks everywhere and I was like 'what the heck, there's no way that could be mistaken as a question" and sometimes my computer would be all like 'I got this' and replace my punctuation with a question mark so I had to keep re-reading the story and changing it back. GAH!**

**Any hoozels, as always I will try to update soon :D**

**P.S. (what does that stand for any way…post script or something? *shakes head* never mind, doesn't matter) if anyone is curious, hoozels is not in fact a word it's just something I say sometimes. (It's pronounced who-zuls – and zul rhymes with pull) *shrugs* don't know if anyone cares, but...meh**

**BYE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_The…future?" Superboy asked. "What do you mean?"_

"_Exactly what I said" Nightwing replied. "You all have jumped about eight years into the future."_

.

Chapter 4

The team stared at Nightwing like he had suddenly sprouted a second head. They just couldn't wrap their minds around what he had just told them.

"Wait," Kid Flash said, breaking the silence "how do you know that it's eight years?"

"Because I remember it happening" Nightwing replied.

"How can you remember that if you-" Artemis started.

"Ah-ah" Nightwing said cutting her off and wagging his finger at her. "I'm not gonna tell you anything like that."

"But-" Artemis exclaimed.

"Sorry, kid" Nightwing said, cutting her off again. "I like to keep my personal information to myself." Artemis gave him an exasperated look before huffing and turning away.

"Is that what you were talking about when you said our communicators were outdated?" Superboy asked after a moment – no longer seeing the older hero as a threat.

"Yes, the League periodically updates the communicators, and when they do the old ones become useless." Nightwing replied looking over to where Superboy was standing.

There was another brief silence before Kid Flash spoke out.

"So you remember when this happened, so you know how it turns out, right?" Kid Flash asked. Nightwing was about to answer when a scream echoed through the alley. The team looked around startled by the sudden noise. When they looked back to Nightwing, he was gone.

"Where'd he go?" M'gann asked.

"I didn't hear him leave" Superboy said.

"Perhaps he went to investigate the scream." Aqualad stated thoughtfully.

"Then let's go find it, too" Kid Flash said excitedly. It wasn't hard to track down, Superboy could hear fighting and they simply followed the sound to another alley.

Nightwing had two blue escrima sticks; one in each had, and was beating some poor, unfortunate thug senseless. A woman was being held captive by two other thugs, both with terrified looks on their faces. A fourth thug was off to the side digging through his pocket and muttering about stupid heroes and their showing up at the worst times. Nightwing, finished with the first thug, turned to the fourth one who had just pulled out a gun. The woman screamed again and flailed around trying to get the other two men to let her go.

"Should we help him?" M'gann asked looking from Nightwing to the gun with concern.

"I am not sure that we should interfere" Aqualad replied reluctantly.

They didn't have to worry because as soon as the gun was pointed toward Nightwing he sprung forward, catching the thug by surprise. Because really, who moves _toward_ a gun that is pointed at them? He knocked the gun from the man's hand and knocked him out with a well-executed uppercut to the thug's chin. The man landed on his back three feet away with a thud. The other two thugs watched this occur with growing horror, and as the other fell, they let the woman go and started running away.

"Now who said you could leave?" Nightwing asked pulling something from his utility belt. The men continued to run with renewed vigor as Nightwing threw two objects after them. The objects popped open and both thugs, wrapped in cords, fell to the ground. Nightwing turned away from them to the unconscious thugs and tied them up as well.

The woman had slipped down to the ground shaking and was now looking up at Nightwing with awe. "Are you alright?" Nightwing asked in a gentle voice holding a hand out to her. The woman could only nod as Nightwing pulled her to her feet. Once she had composed herself, she thanked him and he told her to get home as soon as possible.

Once she had left, Nightwing walked back over to the thugs and threw something down next to them. "The police will be here soon, so we should get moving" Nightwing said turning to the teens. He started walking back to the alley they had been in before.

.

**Yay longer! This one's like triple the length of the last one :D**

**This is the first time I've wrote a fight-type scene (it was very one-sided) so I hope it was good enough. I don't know why someone would have to dig through their pockets to find a gun, it would probably be the only thing in there, but that wouldn't be any fun now would it?**

**If anyone was curious about the 'story A' thing in the 'previously in…' part at the top, I decided that the part with the team and Nightwing will be story A and the part with Robin story B. 'Sides what's the point of telling you what last happened when it has nothing to do with what's going on in the story now? This is also why I didn't have a 'previously' thing on the chapter 3 (if anyone noticed) and why I changed it from 'last time in…' to 'previously in…'**

**I'll try and update soon! Buh-bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **As you all know, I own nothing

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

_Once she had left, Nightwing walked back over to the thugs and threw something down next to them. "The police will be here soon, so we should get moving" Nightwing said turning to the teens. He started walking back to the alley they had been in before._

.

Chapter 5

They had just gotten back to the alley when Nightwing ducked down all of a sudden as if to dodge something coming at him. There was a flash of red above him and the team heard a disembodied voice call out.

"Nightwing!"

Then the red blur smacked into the wall next to where Nightwing was standing as he straightened out of his crouch.

"Owowowow" Flash muttered. "Dude, what the heck?"

"What?" Nightwing asked innocently.

"You know what!" Flash cried waving his arms around dramatically. "Why did you dodge, the wall is hard you know."

"I dodged because I didn't want to get hit, obviously" Nightwing replied.

"Ouch Wing," Flash said holding a hand over his heart "that hurts, man."

"It's not like you haven't hit a wall before Flash." Nightwing said. "Why should I let you plow me into one?"

The team stood there dumbstruck. How did Nightwing notice him coming, let alone soon enough to dodge him? What was with how the Flash was acting? Was it really the Flash? Of course it was, Nightwing just called him by name, but it definitely wasn't the Flash they knew. Why were they so casual with each other, anyway? These questions and more raced through their minds as they watched the Flash whine at Nightwing about being an awful friend for not being a human air bag for him.

After a few moments Flash looked over and saw the team. "Ah!" he cried jumping in surprise. "When did you guys get there? You scared the life out of me!" he exclaimed.

"They've been there the whole time, Flash" Nightwing said.

"Oh" Flash responded rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He finally turned to really look at them and froze gaping.

"What!" Artemis asked annoyed.

"Kaldur?" Aqualad looked up shocked at hearing his real name spoken. "Artemis, Megan, Conner, and…" Flash said slowly looking at the group and freezing up upon seeing Kid Flash.

"Yes Wally, you" Nightwing said from beside the Flash.

.

**It's short again! Gosh dangit! The next one will likely be shorter, what kind of pattern is this – reasonable length, then short, then shorter. *sigh* anyway the next one will be about Robin again, and if anyone noticed I designated him in the character thingy since there are parts that are just about him.**

**I'm gonna try and make the chapters longer from now on *clenches fists in determination and stares off into the distance***

**I'll update soon, promise!**

**Onwards to the next part of story B! Byeee~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaime**r: I don't own anything!

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story B

"_The flash of light was blue; that would be some indication of what it did if it was magic, right?" Robin asked looking away from the monitor where he was working over to Zatara._

"_That is true" Zatara said thoughtfully, "blue light usually results from the use of time travel magic."_

.

Chapter 6

It had been several hours since the team's mysterious disappearance and Robin was no closer to figuring out what had happened.

The Boy Wonder was scanning for anything that would give him a clue as to what occurred, but his efforts were proving fruitless. Since it would be difficult to scan for magic he was running a test on the unidentified energy signature that had been left after the team vanished. Ideally, if he could figure out what that energy was, he would be able to trace it to its origin. Unfortunately, because the energy had all but faded before his arrival, it would take quite some time before the test was complete.

In addition, Robin was scanning for any sort of scientific explanation. Perhaps someone had managed to create a device that would transport people from one place or another. Since he wasn't sure if they had been sent somewhere else or had actually been moved through time, he was testing every possible cause.

After several more scans came back negative, he decided that the light had not been caused by something man-made.

"I think that this was caused by magic" he said finally, turning away from the monitor for the first time in hours. "My scans aren't recognizing anything." Black Canary, who had been hoping Robin would find that whatever had happened was easily reversed with the proper equipment, was crestfallen. At the moment she would have been glad if they had to go knock in some villain heads to get the mysterious device and bring the other kids back.

"Are you sure?" she asked the little bird who simply nodded.

"I'm afraid that you may be right Robin" Zatara said looking up from the magic books and scrolls that he had been studying.

"Why's that?" Robin asked standing and walking over to the leaguer.

"Because I have found an ancient spell that fits what occurred here, but if it is then it will be difficult to reverse." Zatara replied also standing. "As we suspected, it is time-travel magic, as shown by the color of the light."

"Why would someone want to use that on the team?" Robin asked.

"The spell is hard to control, so it commonly affects a random place rather than where the castor intended" the older hero explained.

"So why is it difficult to reverse?" Robin asked looking from the books and scrolls to Zatara.

"It must be used to move something from the time that the caster is using it" Zatara replied.

"So they would have to find someone in the time that they were sent to who can control the spell to send them back?" Robin asked slowly with a growing sense of dread.

"Exactly" Zatara responded grimly.

.

**Whoo! I did it! I made this chapter longer! *claps***

**Confused? This chapter was only 200 words (…again *frowns*) but then I rewrote it and now it's just under 500! That's not great I know, but it's still an accomplishment to me. **

**Next one will be longer hopefully. I'll update soon!**

**BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer**: I Own Nothing

**A/N : sorry about not updating yesterday. My computer is being stupid and freezing up, plus I had a bunch of school stuff to do and didn't feel like working on this when I got home (at 10 pm, bleh), and I wrote it, but when I read over it, I didn't like it - so I rewrote it. Anyways, on with the story.**

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_Yes Wally, you" Nightwing said from beside the Flash._

.

Chapter 7

The team stood shocked after hearing Nightwing's words.

"M-me?" Flash asked after a few moments.

"Yes Flash, he's you" Nightwing replied "only he's about eight years younger," he added.

"But how?" Flash asked.

"He and the rest of the team were sent into the future" Nightwing deadpanned. Flash gave the other hero an exasperated look.

"I realize that, I'm asking-"

"How is he me?" Kid Flash interrupted. "Why would I be the Flash so soon? What happened to Uncle B?" Nightwing simply stared at him with his eyebrows raised, or at least it seemed that way – hard to tell with the mask. "S-sorry, just confused" Kid Flash continued sheepishly.

"It's fine, just try one question at a time" Nightwing replied. Kid Flash took a deep breath to calm down.

"OK, how is he me?" he asked.

"I'm you because you do grow older over time and I couldn't stay Kid Flash forever." Flash answered.

"Yeah, I get that, but why would I become Flash this soon. I mean I sort of expect that I will take on the mantle of Flash one day, but not for a long time."

"I can't say that I expected to become the Flash this soon, but things happen, you know?" Flash replied.

"Yeah, but why? What happened to Uncle B? Was he killed? Who did it?"

"Whoa, slow down kid, he's fine. Well, sort of anyway" Flash said holding his hands out in a classic 'calm down' gesture.

"What do you mean sort of?" Kid Flash exclaimed throwing his hands into the air and ignoring the Flash's attempt to calm him down. Nightwing rolled his eyes behind his mask.

"The previous Flash was paralyzed on a mission a while ago, so this idiot became the Flash" He interjected.

"Dude!" both Wally's exclaimed at the same time.

"Jeez Wing, I resent that. You know I'm not stupid" Flash said.

"I'm not questioning your intelligence, I'm saying that you do idiotic things" Nightwing replied.

"So he's alright, then?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, he's fine disregarding that. He still does Watchtower duty sometimes, too" Flash said.

"Oh, alright then. It's still weird though, you know, talking to an older version of myself." Kid Flash said somewhat relieved after knowing that his uncle was fine.

"Yeah, it's kinda weird for me too" Flash replied.

"Sorry to interrupt the love-fest here, but we should go somewhere else, this would be difficult to explain if someone stumbled upon us" Nightwing said.

"What do you mean?" M'gann asked.

"I mean, a bunch of heroes standing around having a social hour in an alley in Bludhaven in the middle of the night isn't exactly a common occurrence" Nightwing replied.

"Where are we supposed to go?" Kid Flash asked turning his attention back to Nightwing.

"Little-Me's right Wing, there aren't exactly any good places for them to hide out around here." Flash said. Nightwing raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Are you sure about that?" He asked.

"No way!" Flash exclaimed, confusing the team somewhat. "You didn't even let me see the Nest until last year!"

"Calm down Flash, it's not that big of a deal, besides where else would you have me take them?" Nightwing asked.

"OK" Flash said defeated. Nightwing sighed.

"I'll let you raid the other fridge, alright?" He asked trying to pacify his friend. Flash brightened immediately.

"Really? Sweet!" He cried out excitedly, his previous complaints forgotten. "What are you waiting for, let's go!" He said attempting to push Nightwing out of the alley. Nightwing didn't budge; he seemed to completely ignore his friend as he turned back to the teens.

"You guys coming?" he asked. "Wouldn't want to keep the world's fastest bottomless pit waiting would we?"

The team glanced at each other before following after Nightwing who had allowed Flash to start pushing him forward.

(30 minutes later)

The group arrived in another alley, much like the one they started in. Nightwing walked up and pushed a few seeming random bricks before pulling one from the wall. A circular object popped out from the hole. A whirring noise sounded as the device scanned them.

"Recognized Nightwing 021, Flash 04, Aqualad B02, Kid Flash B03, Superboy B04, Miss Martian B05, Artemis B07" A computerized voice said.

A section of the wall slid back and to the side forming a doorway. Nightwing glanced back at the team before entering the opening. Flash walked in after him and the others followed behind the adult heroes.

.

**K, so I made up 'the Nest' because I'm not sure what Nightwing would call his base of operations (the only thing on the internet that I could find was the Nightcave, but the site said that was when Superman was using the name Nightwing for something). I also made up Nightwing and Flash's numbers 'cause I have no clue what they would be, and I guessed the team's (probably incorrectly) other than Artemis' because I remember it from the show.**

****I don't know what happens with Barry, but I've read stories where he is killed and ones where he is paralyzed (I obviously chose to go with the latter, though I think the first may be correct) so he hands the mantle of Flash over to Wally.**

**I'll update soon!**

**Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything!

.

I'm going to be answering some questions and comments here, so if you don't care just skip ahead :D

**Artemis is Awesomeness  
><strong>This is really good and all, I just have a question. If this is future Wally, and he met past Wally, wouldn't future Wally remember what happened in his past? Or is it like an AU?

-That's something that's going to be answered towards the end of the story, but I will say no, it's not an AU. (I'm glad someone else thinks about this 'cause I'm always like 'if someone went to the future and met their future self then their future self would remember it from when they were younger and wouldn't be surprised to see themselves…does that make any sense?' It's something that bothers me in shows and books where people time travel)

**A Random Reader  
><strong>I can't wait for the others to meet their older selves! OH! What are you going to do with Arty? Good or Bad? OH! What pairings are you doing? WHAT ABOUT ZATANNA? Sorry I' being spaztic...I'm really excited! Update soon!

-You'll see soon what pairings there are. I don't think that I'm going to bring Zatanna in, but I haven't really decided yet.

**ProtectorKorii  
><strong>Its going good! And I am so happy that they don't know who Nightwing is. Flash is adorable too.  
>He honestly didn't have a name for his cave as far as I know. The Nest sounds like something cheezy that he'd call it though, which I like.<br>I think what happened was that Barry "died" (sucked into the speedforce) but then came back to life and they were both Flash together. I know wally was paralyzed at one point too. *shrugs* doesn't matter. I like your version!

-(sucked into the speedforce) Nice. Well I'm glad that I didn't go with that then. Wally is paralyzed? What's DC got against the speedsters?

**theL3monTart**

I think like how you named the hideout the 'Nest'. :D I think its cool.  
>also, 21 is my favorite number! I'm so glad that's Nightwing's number!<p>

-thank you! :D  
>and I like the number 21 too!<p>

**Danny Hellcat**

Update soon! When do they find out Robin is Nightwing?

-you'll have to wait and see (but they will, I'm not sending them back until they do)

**GhostDog401**

Something tells me Kaldur may be dead...

- What tells you that?

**Hina Kita**

I thought it was a pretty good fight scene seeing as it was your first time writing one. As I was reading this though I was wondering. Are you going to put in like the current robin during "Nightwing's" time as well? I was just curious seeing as Nightwing does work with Batman and Robin (Tim Drake) on ocassion.

-Maaaybe~ (you actually see in this chapter)

.

.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO HAS COMMENTED/REVIEWED!**

.

**.**

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

_A section of the wall slid back and to the side forming a doorway. Nightwing glanced back at the team before entering the opening. Flash walked in after him and the others followed behind the adult heroes._

.

Chapter 8

The team looked around in awe as they entered the large space. On one side of the room was a massive computer console with a big monitor screen and several smaller ones. Across from that was a garage type area where a sleek black car and a black and blue motorcycle sat. One corner of the room was set up much like a kitchen and another was full of acrobatic and other such exercise equipment. The final corner was set up as a living room type of area with several chairs and couches in front of a large TV screen. Nightwing and Flash were in the kitchen, the latter digging through a fridge with several locking mechanisms on it and the former watching with an amused expression.

A low beep sounded from the monitor as it lit up to reveal Batman's face. The team jumped slightly at seeing him and wondered why he would be calling Nightwing. "Hey Bats" Nightwing said turning and walking to the monitor.

"There was a strange energy reading coming from Bludhaven, what happened?" Batman asked his eye slits narrowing slightly. Nightwing stared up at the monitor for a moment.

"Don't you already know?" he asked smirking.

Batman smirked a little "Yes, but I am still sending Robin to investigate" he said.

"Robin?" Kid Flash asked whispering excitedly to the rest of the team. "Does he still work with Batman?"

"Apparently" Aqualad replied in a low voice.

Nightwing raised an eyebrow "you're just giving him busy-work aren't you?" he asked.

"I need some time to concentrate on a case I've been looking into and-" Batman started.

"And Robin keeps asking questions and otherwise not letting you work" Nightwing said interrupting the Dark Knight.

"Did he just cut off the Batman?" Artemis asked her eyes widening.

"Yeah, but the Bat doesn't look upset…who is Nightwing?" Kid Flash asked.

"I am wondering the same thing" Aqualad said.

The tiniest ghost of a smile seemed to flick across Batman's lips – so quickly that the team wasn't sure if they had really seen it."You know me a little too well" he said before ending the link. '_What the?_' Kid Flash thought staring at the monitor. '_Are Nightwing and Batman close or something?_'

"So Robin's coming over?" Flash asked when Nightwing turned away from the monitor screen.

"Yeah, he'll probably be here in a few seconds since Batman always warns me about him coming at the last possible moment" Nightwing replied.

"Nightwing!" a young voice cried out before a small form collided with him.

"Hey there little bird" Nightwing said freeing himself from the boy.

The team stared at the two in shock. "Robin?" Kid Flash asked causing the boy to turn to the team.

His eyes widened in shock as he looked over the team. Then he looked thoughtful for a moment before turning back to Nightwing "so that's what the energy reading was about, huh?" he asked.

"Mad detective skills birdie" Flash said. Robin turned to send a don't-call-me-that-glare at the Flash before returning his attention to the older bird.

"Why'd he send me over here then?" he asked.

"I think you already know why" Nightwing replied.

A series of beeps sounded from the large computer. Nightwing glanced at the monitor before sighing and walking over and pressing a few buttons, stopping the beeping.

"What's up?" Flash asked also moving to the computer.

"Nothing, the police scanner just picked up a robbery at some bank, the cops have already got the situation under control." Nightwing said. "I need to get down to the warehouse district, there's a hostage exchange between a couple of gangs that's going down tonight and I need to save the hostages."

"Who was caught this time?" Flash asked. Nightwing sighed again.

"The DA and the owner of the largest bank in Bludhaven" he replied.

"Those guys get caught constantly don't they?" Flash asked.

"Unfortunately. I need to get going if I want to get there in time. Watch the team for me, I'll be back soon." Nightwing said. "See you later little bird." He said glancing over to where Robin was standing.

"See ya Wing" Robin said cheerfully, waving to the hero as he left.

Robin turned to Flash "so he was just trying to keep me busy?" he asked bringing the topic back to Batman.

"Yeah kid" Flash replied smiling a little at the young boy.

"I'm going back to the cave" Robin said suddenly.

"You're going to make a nuisance of yourself aren't you?" Flash asked.

"You know me too well" Robin said with an evil looking smirk. He said goodbye to Flash and the team before leaving.

"Did he look…younger?" Superboy asked the rest of the team.

"Yeah, he seemed like a totally different person" Miss Martian said.

"Was that really Robin?" Aqualad asked turning to the Flash.

"Well yeah," Flash replied "but he's still a bit of a rookie."

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"I mean that he's only been at it for about two years" Flash said.

"So… what about the previous Robin?" Artemis asked.

"He died" Flash replied.

The team was shocked. '_Rob…died_' Kid Flash thought. The rest of the team had similar thoughts as they stared at the Flash.

"H-how did he die?" Kid Flash asked not really wanting to hear the answer.

"Joker captured him and held him in a warehouse for several weeks. During that time he practically beat him to death with a crowbar before blowing the warehouse up. Batman was absolutely devastated, though he would never admit it." Flash said looking very sad.

"How long ago did it happen?" Artemis asked.

"About four years ago." Flash replied still looking depressed.

The team stayed quiet thinking over what they had just learned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

(1 hour later)

Nightwing walked in to see the team sitting around looking depressed.

"What did you do?" he asked looking at Flash.

.

**Is it wrong that I thought the last bit about Flash telling them about Robin was kind of funny? You know, in a 'I know something you don't know' kind of way. If you don't know what I'm talking about, then you'll have to wait until later in the story.**

**My chapters are getting longer! YAY!**

**Anyway, we're back to Robin in the next chapter – it's gonna be fun~**

**Bye!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing, nothing I say!

.  
><strong>AN: **Flash was not being mean or whatever, he was just being ignorant (unless you want to think that he was being mean *shrugs*). They asked about the _previous_ Robin – not their Robin (Dick Grayson) who was the first – the one that visited Nightwing last chapter was the third (Tim Drake), but the team wouldn't know that. Flash was answering their question without thinking that they didn't know the second Robin (Jason Todd) who was killed by the Joker. Hope that clears up any confusion n_n

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story B

"_So they would have to find someone in the time that they were sent to who can control the spell to send them back?" Robin asked slowly with a growing sense of dread._

"_Exactly" Zatara responded grimly._

.

Chapter 9

Robin, Zatara, and Black Canary were seated in silence thinking of what they had learned when the computer Robin had been working on beeped. Robin stood and walked over to see what the computer had found.

"My scan has located where the energy originated from" he said.

"Perhaps we should investigate" Zatara suggested. "At least then we could make sure that this does not occur again." Suddenly Superman appeared on the monitor.

"Zatara, Black Canary the league needs your assistance with a mission" he said. Zatara glanced over to Robin.

"It's alright, I can take care of it and if it's not something I can handle on my own I'll call for help immediately" he said.

"Very well" Zatara replied reluctantly before heading to the zeta beams. Black Canary hung back looking at Robin with concern.

"Are you sure you'll be alright on your own?" she asked.

"Yeah, no worries BC I don't think it'll be too dangerous, and I'll call if it is. I promise." Black Canary sighed.

"Alright, but be careful" she said before leaving.

Robin arrived at the location about an hour after leaving the mountain on the R-cycle. It was an ordinary house; two stories and if the small rectangular windows along the ground were any indication – had a basement. He parked the R-cycle in between some bushes and approached the house cautiously. He looked in through a window on the side of the house while hiding in a bush nearby.

"Ugh, I feel like such a creeper" he muttered to himself quietly. Inside were a man and a woman watching TV. It seemed like a normal house, so why had the energy signatures led here? He decided to keep looking around just in case. Moving along the side of the house he stooped down and looked through a basement window. From what he could see three people dressed in long, dark robes were seated on the floor in a circle around an old looking book and surrounded by candles.

'_They must have been the ones that caused it'_ he thought pushing lightly on the window. It came open easily. '_Idiots, don't even lock the window'_ he sighed, it looked like he was just dealing with a group of kids who were playing around with magic without knowing the consequences. He smirked _'I know how to fix that so this never happens again'_ he thought, and idea forming.

Robin opened the window fully and slipped silently into the dark basement. His suspicions about dealing with kids were proven correct as he listened to the three talk.

"Do you think that we should try that one spell again Tom?" the one to the left asked the boy sitting next to him and directly across from where Robin was hiding. Robin could see that they were all teenage boys, probably between fourteen and sixteen years old, so calling them kids was not totally accurate, but he decided that they deserved to be belittled some since they were acting like idiots.

"I don't know, nothing seemed to of happened last time. What do you think Steve?" the boy, Tom apparently, asked the one who hadn't spoken yet.

"I think that Eric's right. Besides, none of the other spells have done anything either. At least that one sort of felt like it worked." Steve said.

Robin smirked, now he knew all of their names; that would be helpful.

"Want to try sending ourselves into the future again?" Tom asked his two friends. The others nodded and the boys arranged their candles into a spiral shape.

'_So they really are the ones that did it'_ Robin thought grimly. As they were about to start reciting the spell, Robin rustled his cape just enough for them to hear it.

"What was that?" Eric asked trying to see into the darkness and discover the source of the noise. Robin quietly crept past the boys to the other side of the room and rustled his cape, this time a little louder. The boys heads all snapped towards the new sound.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Tom asked nervously

"I'm not sure" Steve said moving a little closer to the candles. Robin took out a bird-a-rang and slid it flat across the floor, making a metal slithering noise (_shhhhriiiing_). The boys jumped at the new sound and moved closer together. The Boy Wonder moved back to the other side of the room rustling his cape occasionally.

"W-who's there?" Eric asked fearfully. Robin gave a much softer version of his usual cackle so that the couple upstairs would not hear him. The sound echoed off the concrete walls and floors of the basement making it creepier than normal. The Boys jumped and spun around trying to find the source of the eerie noise. Robin slid the bird-a-rang across the floor again while chuckling darkly.

"You have been playing with forces that you cannot possibly understand" he said in a deep voice just above a whisper. "You can no longer hide from us" he said moving to the side and changing his voice a little. "You can't escape...Tom…Eric…Steve" he paused and the boys took in a shuttering breath "you never could" he continued darkly.

The boys were now clinging on to one another, Eric looked like he was going to faint and Tom had gone completely pale. Robin cackled again sliding the bird-a-rang across the floor and taking another from his belt. He started walking around the shaking boys rustling his cape, muttering unintelligibly occasionally, and dragging the bird-a-rang across the floor with his foot. Steve looked like he was on the verge of hyperventilating.

Robin paused and knelt down, still sliding the bird-a-rang across the floor as he took the second and slid it across the room and under the book that the boys were standing over. He let out another cackle before he stopped making any sound at all and it became eerily quiet. The only sound to be heard was the boy's panicked breathing.

The boys looked around fearfully when one of their candles suddenly went out. A muted clang was heard from one side of the room. Robin had thrown the bird-a-rang and cut the wick of the candle. Another two candles went out and the boys moved away from the book to the candles that were still lit.

"You're puny flames hold no fears for us" Robin said with contempt, his voice dangerously low, but the boys still huddled around the remaining candles looking for any comfort they could.

Robin chuckled and went silent for a few moments before speaking again. "We are feeling…generous" he said slowly. "We shall leave you, but should you ever try something like this again…we shall return….and you will not be so lucky" he continued, changing his voice once more.

Suddenly the bird-a-rang under the book exploded lighting the book on fire. The explosion lit the room up completely for a moment, but Robin had been sure to stand somewhere that the boys would not see him in the quick burst of light. The burning book lit the room up a little, but if anything, it created more shadows for the Boy Wonder to hide in.

The explosion had pushed Eric over the edge and he had fainted. Steve was now holding him up and Tom was spinning in slow circles trying to see what had been causing the sounds, but he couldn't make anything out in the darkness. He started to slowly move towards the light switch, glancing around constantly.

Robin pulled out a flash bomb and threw it down blinding the remaining two conscious boys. While they couldn't see, he slipped back out through the window letting out a final cackle as he left the boys in the basement with their newfound fears.

"Well that was fun" he said to himself as he retrieved the R-cycle and headed back to Mt. Justice.

.

****Steve was given his name in honor of my sister who names everything Steve (and I mean everything – objects, animals, people who already have their own names, etc.)**

**Robin put the candles out so that the boys would move to a safe distance from the book so that the explosion wouldn't harm them – if anyone was worried about that.**

**This will likely be the last chapter with Robin unless I think of something else to do with him *gasp* the horror!**

**Anyway, I'll update soon!**

**BYE!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing!

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

_Nightwing walked in to see the team sitting around looking depressed._

"_What did you do?" he asked looking at Flash. _

.

Chapter 10

Flash was about to answer when a computerized voice rang out.

"Recognized Tempest 033"

"Why is Tempest here?" Nightwing asked looking towards his friend suspiciously, his previous question forgotten.

"What your friends can't visit you?" Flash asked nervously. Nightwing's eyes narrowed and Flash took a step back as Tempest walked in. The team froze; Tempest looked just like Kaldur - was that who he was?

"Hey Tempest, not to be unfriendly, but why are you here?" Nightwing asked. Tempest glanced over to the Flash who was making wild gestures with his arms behind Nightwing as if to tell him to say that he had come for a random visit. Tempest grinned.

"Flash called me and told me to come over if I wanted to see something interesting" he said.

"Dude!" Flash cried withering a little from the glare that Nightwing was sending his way.

"Thanks Kal" Nightwing said returning his attention to the other hero. He gestured to the team. "I suppose they are who he wanted you to see."

Tempest – calm as ever, looked over to the team. "I assume that they were sent here from the past" he inquired.

"Yeah, pretty much" Flash replied. Tempest walked over to greet the team while Nightwing turned back to Flash.

"You called the others, too didn't you?" He asked.

"No" Flash replied nervously not looking at his friend. Just then the computerized voice rang out once more.

"Recognized Ms. Martian 035, Kon-El 034"

Nightwing looked up to the ceiling as if to ask 'why me?' while Flash chuckled sheepishly. The new arrivals walked in to join the rest of the group. Ms. Martian's eyes lit up as she saw them, Kon-El just stared with his usual lack of interest.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!" Ms. Martian gushed "or… we're so cute?" she added unsure. Kon-El nodded a greeting to Tempest and the teens before turning his attention to Nightwing and Flash.

"What's going on?" he asked.

"They were sent into the future, or our present, I guess" Flash explained excitedly. A look of understanding crossed Kon-EL's face as he looked back to the teens.

They chatted for a while, the team getting to know their older selves and the others reminiscing about their time as a team. Eventually the older heroes departed, leaving Nightwing, Flash and the team by themselves once more.

"Well, everyone should get some rest, it's been a long day" Nightwing said glancing at the clock and seeing that it was four in the morning.

"I'll say" Kid Flash replied with a yawn. The others chorused their agreement.

"Can I stay here for the night?" Flash asked hopefully.

"Sure, but since I didn't ask earlier – why'd you come to Bludhaven anyway?" Nightwing asked.

"Oh-uh…well you know" Flash replied rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Nightwing raised an eyebrow at his friend.

"Um, no, I'm pretty sure I don't" he responded.

"Well" Flash started, "I was kind of hoping that you would hide me?" Nightwing crossed his arms.

"Hide you from whom, exactly?" he inquired. Flash scowled, knowing that his friend knew exactly who he was talking about and was just messing with him.

"My wife, she's going to kill me" he said.

"You're married?" Kid Flash interrupted.

"Poor woman" Artemis said shaking her head in mock despair.

"Hey, I'm not a bad husband" Flash said in defense.

"If you have to hide from a wife that wants to kill you, then I can't believe you when you say that" Artemis said.

"Stop insulting future me" Kid Flash said, stepping up to defend his older self. Nightwing sighed as Artemis and Kid Flash started arguing, Flash watching with an expression that bordered on amusement.

"Why does your wife want to kill you exactly?" Nightwing asked stopping the argument before the teens could get going for real. Aqualad sent Nightwing a look of thanks for preventing the argument as Flash threw his arms up in exasperation.

"Because she's pregnant and has crazy moods swings and she had some morning sickness today and decided that she would blame me – then she tried to kill me!" he exclaimed.

"And why should I hide you?" Nightwing asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because, you're like my best friend" Flash replied.

"Yeah, what a privilege" Nightwing said rolling his eyes.

"Come on dude, you know you'd miss me" Flash said hopefully and grinning a little. Nightwing stared at him emotionlessly for a moment and the other hero's shoulders started to slump a little.

"You can stay for the night, I guess." Nightwing said with a sigh. Flash brightened immediately.

"Thanks Wing, you're the best" Flash said glomping his friend before he had time to move out of the way.

"Yeah, yeah" Nightwing said trying to remove himself from the Flash's clutches. "Let go so I can show the others to the rooms."

"There are rooms here?" M'gann asked.

"Of course, I have several rooms available just in case they are ever needed" Nightwing replied. "They're just through that door over there in the kitchen."

"You just have to be ready for anything, don't you?" Flash asked.

"What can I say, it's how I was raised" Nightwing replied with a shrug leading the way into a hall full of doors.

Soon everyone was situated and had gone to bed. No one noticed the shadowed figure that snuck in except Nightwing who heard the announcement that marked the arrival of the mysterious person.

.

**Ha, keeping the team in the dark on the Robin thing, hooray for timely interruptions.**

**Yeah…so names…I've seen where Aqualad becomes Tempest, but I don't know if it was Kaldur or Garth. Ms. Martian is practically the same, except I see a difference between Miss and Ms. I'm not sure, but it seems that Miss would be younger while Ms. is slightly more mature. I didn't know what to do with the older version of Superboy name-wise and I couldn't call him Superman, so I just used his Kryptonian name (I think that I got it right).  
>***names had to be changed 'cause it would seem weird if they went by their old names, and there had to be some difference for the Zeta Beam (the numbers were, of course, made up again) ***<strong>

**Anyway, as always I'll try to update soon.**

**Byes!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Guess whaaaaaat~ I still own nothing, funny how that works

.

**Answering stuff/making comments again n_n  
>no likey, skippy on-y (ha, I forced a rhyme)<strong>

**.**

**devilchild1000  
><strong>wasn't the robin who died jason?  
>cant wait till the next chapter!<p>

**-**yes it was Jason Todd the second Robin.

**Artemis is Awesomeness**

GACK! YOU'RE STILL KEEPING FUTURE ARTEMIS AWAY! WHERE IS SHE? TELL ME PLEASE! PLEASE!  
>Good chapter<p>

-she'll be in there soon, no worries.

**GhostDog401  
><strong>Wow the forgot about Robin's "death" fast so I hope you expanded on that also Arty gets to show up soon I hope

**-**they got distracted, I'll get back to it – didn't want them to be depressed for the rest of the story.

**Robin is Awesome**

haha!  
>funny!<br>lovs it!  
>hope u update!<br>if you don't, i'll sent a herd of imaginary goats to invade ur house!

-AHHH! My worst fear realized – hordes of imaginary goats attacking my house *hides behind couch* …wait *eyes narrow* how do you know where I live? *eyes widen* they're bloodhound goats aren't they? Good gosh! They'll find me no matter what! *sets up defensive perimeter and shakes fist in air* Bring it goats! I'm ready!

**French Toast Puppet**

Lol, this series is really cool and funny. I'm really into your writing style and hope you don't give up on this series. You've certainly gained my praise.  
>Btw, is Flash's wife who I think she is?<p>

-I would never give up *clenches fist in determination* and maybe *shrugs* depends on who you think it is.

**Hina Kita  
><strong>Hmm okay now I have anouther question. Are you goning to have Wally's wife be his wife from the comics or are you going top make him married to Artimis? Because truthfully now I really want to know. I liked the meeting between the old and new members of the teem it was pretty good.

-I'm gonna answer this indirectly (though it makes it fairly obvious) but relationship-wise, I'm trying to stick to what's going or appears to be going on in the show. Added to that is that I don't know a whole lot about events in the comics and I am far too lazy to research it when I can use someone from the show – which needs to start up again *glares at TV*

.

.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO READS, REVIEWS, AND COMMENTS!**

.

.

Previously in **An** **Unforgettable Trip**: story A

_Soon everyone was situated and had gone to bed. No one noticed the shadowed figure that snuck in except Nightwing who heard the announcement that marked the arrival of the mysterious person._

.

Chapter 11

When the team woke up the next morning they met up in the hall before heading back to the main area of the Nest. Nightwing was already up and in the kitchen frying bacon, which seemed somewhat strange, but what really caught the team off guard was that Robin was there hanging off of Nightwing's back and chattering on about some mission he had been on with Batman recently. Nightwing was dutifully ignoring him as he worked. Next they noticed the piles of waffles, eggs, bacon, toast, and pancakes that were stacked around on the counter.

"What's with all the food?" Artemis asked. Robin glanced over at her and dropped down from his perch before Nightwing answered without turning away from what he was doing or acknowledging that Robin was no longer hanging off of him.

"I have to feed two speedsters, so I need a lot of food" he said.

"Where is Flash anyway?" M'gann asked. Her question was answered immediately as Flash walked in.

"I smell food!" Flash exclaimed stretching his arms over his head. Nightwing and Robin rolled their eyes.

"Well I guess if you ever need to find him you just have to fry some bacon" Robin said. Nightwing swatted him lightly on the back of the head.

"Be respectful to veteran heroes, little bird" Nightwing reprimanded.

"Oh come on, you know it's true" Robin whined. Nightwing smirked - and there was something vaguely familiar about it. The team had noticed before, but now it was starting to become like a tick in the back of their minds. They knew they had seen it before, but couldn't recall where.

"Yeah, it's true" he said. Robin smiled before bouncing over to climb up onto Flash's shoulders.

"Hey I'm not you personal jungle gym, Robin" Flash complained.

"If you're anywhere near him then you can expect to be climbed, you know that" Nightwing said.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it" Flash replied.

"Aww, come on, you know you're like family to me, so you like me anyway" Robin said sweetly. Flash turned his head awkwardly to give the young boy and amused look.

"Yeah, you're like a crazy little monkey brother" He said teasingly. Robin grinned at him and resumed climbing around Flash's shoulders like the 'monkey' that he was.

"Alright, monkey boy leave Flash alone" Nightwing said when he noticed his friend was becoming uncomfortable with Robin's boots digging into his shoulders.

"Fine" Robin said with a sigh. He positioned himself and jumped from Flash's shoulders to land in a crouch on Superboy's. Superboy, to his credit, didn't so much a flinch even though he was surprised at the bird's antics.

"Sooooo, you're Superboy, huh?" Robin asked while Flash moved into the kitchen area and attempted to steal some food. Nightwing swatted his hand away with a spatula and glared lightly at him. Flash pouted but didn't move to take any food; he just stood watching Nightwing cook and made small talk.

"Yes?" Superboy replied slightly confused at Robin's question.

"You look just like Con, but I guess that's to be expected, it'd be weird if you didn't, right?" Robin continued.

"What are you talking about?" Superboy asked.

"You're Conner Kent, or Superboy - the clone of Superman, at the biological age of sixteen." Robin said.

"How do you know all of that?" Superboy asked.

"I'm a bat, we know all" Robin said with a laugh. "Plus, I know your future self."

"OK" Superboy said unsurely. Robin turned to look at the rest of the team who were watching with confused expressions much like Superboy's own.

"Actually, I know all of you guys" He said. "Wally West, Kaldur'ahm, Artemis Crock, and M'gann Morse" he continued happily as he coaxed Superboy into holding his arm out to the side so he could swing back and forth on it, Superboy watching with a bemused expression.

"Breakfast's done" Nightwing called to the group carrying the last couple of food-filled plates over to the table – Flash following behind him excitedly. Robin flipped off of Superboy's arm and made his way over to the table, the team following close behind.

The speedsters piled massive amounts of food onto their plates before shoveling it down their throats while everyone else got a moderate amount and began eating in a more civilized manner. Nightwing and Robin started and in-depth discussion about computers and hacking that left the team with the impression that they were speaking a different language (the language of advanced technology) - though they wondered if Nightwing was a hacker or if he just knew a lot about the subject. They shrugged it off thinking that it wasn't important and started quietly talking amongst themselves as they ate.

Once everyone was done eating Flash collected all of the now empty plates and piled them into the sink. Robin went over to the acrobatic equipment and started swinging around while the team followed Nightwing and Flash back over to the giant computer. They hadn't been there long when Nightwing heard a slight noise from the sitting area, so quiet that he would never have heard it if he hadn't been listening for it.

It was the creaking sort of sound that is heard when something is pulled taunt. Seconds later a green fledged arrow landed quivering in the wall right next to the Flash's face. He turned to stare at it with a look of absolute horror on his face.

"Oh my-" he started.

Before he could finish his sentence or even react another arrow was sailing through the air, this one coming straight for his face. All he could think to do was squeeze his eyes shut and prepare for it to hit him.

Wait for it….

Any second…

…

Nothing happened.

He opened his eyes slowly only to see the arrow frozen directly in front of his face.

Just before the arrow had hit its target, Nightwing's arm had shot up and he caught it mid-air, inches from his friend's face.

"I would run if I were you" he told the other hero who was standing there with a shocked look on his face. That shook the Flash from his stupor and he vanished from sight leaving only the computerized announcement of his departure behind him.

.

**Sooo, I was writing and got to this part and thought 'should I end the chapter here? Hmmmm…yes, yes I should. Will the readers be mad? Probably, but that's what makes it fun.' **

**Any hoozels (dangit computer, stop trying to fix my made up words *sigh* it's like the thing is programmed to do it or something), did anyone think that the 'mysterious person' from the last chapter was Robin at the beginning of this? I'm sure most of you can guess who it was now though n_n**

**Oh yeah, and I'm not gonna go back to Robin next chapter, but I probably will at some point before the end of the story**

**I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too much.**

**BYE!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything

.

**A/N**: a random reader – whoa, chill I said that I wasn't going back to Robin this chapter

Everyone else: DON'T KILL ME I'M SO SORRY I LEFT WITH A CLIFTHANGER, BUT IF YOU KILL ME THE STORY WILL NEVER BE FINISHED! (the horror – ooooh threat)

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_I would run if I were you" he told the other hero who was standing there with a shocked look on his face. That shook the Flash from his stupor and he vanished from sight leaving only the computerized announcement of his departure behind him._

.

Chapter 12

There was a brief silence before Robin fell to the floor laughing hysterically. The team jumped at the sudden change from shocked silence to the little bird's laughter. Nightwing lowered his arm – still holding the arrow – and turned to the direction that it had come from.

"You went and ruined all of my fun" a female voice said from the shadows on the far side of the room.

"Yeah, I do that sometimes" Nightwing replied with a smirk. A figure stepped out of the shadows and the team gasped when they saw who it was.

Her hair was slightly shorter and her costume was a little different – mainly that it now covered her midriff - but there was no mistake to her identity, it was Artemis. Questions whirred through the team's heads, most of them centering on why she had tried to kill Flash moments before.

"Now," Nightwing started, "why exactly are you trying to kill your husband?"

"HUSBAND?" the younger Artemis all but screeched while Kid Flash seemed to have frozen in an open mouthed, gaping and terrified cringe, one eye twitching. Nightwing and the adult Artemis stared at them with amused looks. M'gann tried to muffle a giggle behind her hand and Superboy walked over and poked Kid Flash's cheek. There was no response, Superboy grinned and Kaldur face-palmed. Robin turned to look at Artemis from where he was recovering from his laughing fit.

"What's wrong with that?" he asked, then he saw Kid Flash's face and broke down laughing again.

"No, it's just-it's…why would I ever marry _that_?" she asked pointing to Kid Flash with a look of utter contempt on her face.

"Hey!" He cried indignantly, snapping out of his trance, "the ladies love the Wal-Man."

"No they don't, you're just lucky that I learn to love you" the older Artemis said. Kid Flash gave her a hurt look and she walked over and ruffled his hair "Aww, look how cute you are" she cooed. He jumped back like he had been bitten.

"That's just too weird" he said. The adult Artemis just shrugged.

"Ditto" the younger Artemis said, still looking repulsed at the whole thing. Nightwing decided to bring the conversation back to focus.

"So why are you trying to kill Flash?" he asked again.

"I'm not trying to kill him, per say" the older Artemis said, "just maim him a little" she added with an evil grin.

"I feel that I must ask you not to do so" Nightwing said.

"Why does it matter to you?" Artemis asked raising her eyebrows.

"Because apparently I'm his best friend and therefore obligated to care about his well-being" Nightwing replied with a shrug.

"Well isn't that special" Artemis said, her tone dripping with sarcasm.

"So are you not going to try to kill him anymore?" Nightwing asked.

"I make no promises, but if I do find him then I'll hit him somewhere that won't affect him overly much" she replied.

"That's all I ask for" Nightwing said.

"Dude!" Kid Flash exclaimed. "She's still going to attack future me."

"Yeah, but we compromised, so he won't get hurt too much" the bird replied.

"Yeah, no worries Kid" the older Artemis said with a slightly creepy smile.

"Now, if you all will excuse me, I have a speedster to hunt down" Artemis said. Nightwing handed her the arrow that he had been holding and she glanced up to the one stuck in the wall. "You can keep that" she said with a dismissive wave of her hand.

"Oh joy" Nightwing replied sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"Bye Artie" Robin called as she left the Nest the computer announcing her departure.

"So you guys get married" M'gann said excitedly. The two in question glanced at one another and shuddered.

"There is no point in worrying about it now" Kaldur said dismissing the subject before an argument could form.

.

**It's short again! I thought I got past this!**

**Anyway, my computer tried to change Superboy to Superbug and I promptly started laughing like crazy and couldn't get back to writing for a little while. I also cracked up imagining Kid Flash's face **_**pft**_

**I'm sure you noticed, but I kept Artemis as Artemis and kept her outfit about the same, I think Tigress is who she becomes (not sure), but – again – I'm too lazy to look stuff up, plus I like the name Artemis *shrugs***

**I am probably going to bring the adult Artemis and the rest of the team back into the story, so you haven't seen the last of them :D**

**My sister who names everything Steve watched me write this and kept giggling, so I hope you all think it's funny too!**

**BYE! *waves frantically***


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

.

**Rae**  
>I loved future Artemis can't wait to see more of the future couple. I have question though how many months pregnant is she cause flag said his pregnant wife was trying to kill him?<p>

-she's at the point where she is just barely starting to show – but it's hard to notice, so a couple months maybe (I don't know when it starts showing). She had to be early on or she wouldn't be able to move around like she needs to for hunting Flash down.

**BirdBoyB01**  
>Hey does the team knw nightwing in robin? Otherthan that small thing it was an awesome chapter<p>

-nope, Nightwing hasn't told them and they haven't figured it out yet

**ProtectorKorii**  
>Nice chapter, even if it is a bit short. Is artemis trying to kill him because she is pregnant though?<p>

-yeah, she is going after him 'cause she got sick and is now blaming him and because she's pregnant, her idea of blame is putting an arrow through him.

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_So you guys get married" M'gann said excitedly. The two in question glanced at one another and shuddered. _

"_There is no point in worrying about it now" Kaldur said dismissing the subject before an argument could form. _

.

Chapter 13

"So, now that we're through with that little bit of drama, let's see about getting you guys back to your time" Nightwing said turning to the computer.

"How are we supposed to do that? We don't even know how we got here in the first place" Kid Flash said. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"You were sent here by a spell that is used to move objects or people through time. The major setback of this spell is that it must be used to move something from the time that the castor is using it, meaning those in the past – your present - cannot bring you back. We need to get a veteran magician to send you all back to your time from this one because the spell is easy to cast, but difficult to control. This is evidenced by the fact that it tends to affect random places, which is why you guys ended up here in the first place" Nightwing explained.

"How do you know all of this?" M'gann asked surprised that he knew so much about their predicament.

"Because he's a bat, and bats know all" Robin said repeating his earlier statement with a grin. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"You're a bat?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"Yes" Nightwing answered glancing at the speedster

"It's…I….wha?" Kid Flash stuttered.

"You're gonna have to speak in full sentences, Kid" Nightwing said with an amused smirk. Kid Flash took a deep breath.

"How many bats are there?" he asked.

"Several" Nightwing replied.

"Since when have you been a bat?" Kid Flash continued.

"Since I started being a hero" Nightwing deadpanned. Kid Flash sighed.

"Ok, I get it – personal info – you're not gonna tell" Kid Flash said. "Should've guessed he was a bat, being all secretive" he mumbled under his breath.

"So you know exactly what we have to do to get back?" Artemis asked.

"Yeah, we just need to contact Zatara" Nightwing said.

"That won't be possible" A deep voice stated from the shadows. Everyone in the room jumped except for Nightwing and Robin both of whom looked in the direction of the voice expectantly.

"And why is that?" Nightwing asked as Batman materialized from the shadows.

"Zatara is currently missing" Batman said.

"Of course he is, nothing can ever be easy can it?" Nightwing asked not expecting an answer. "Was he on a mission or something?" he continued.

"Yes, he was on a solo mission for the league investigating a magical disturbance in South America"

"The Injustice League?" Robin asked.

"I believe so" the Dark Knight replied.

"Did we not stop them?" Aqualad asked his confusion evident in his voice.

"Yes, but they still team up periodically" Nightwing explained.

"For whatever good that does" Robin added.

"I see" Aqualad said thoughtfully.

"I suggest you call your friends and tell them to come meet you here. I will find where Zatara is being held and contact you when it is time to go" Batman said turning and walking to the zeta tubes. Robin waved goodbye to the team and Nightwing before following after the Dark Knight.

"What?" Kid Flash asked once Batman and Robin had left.

"Bats is going to find Zatara, then we're going to get him so he can send you guys back to your time. Plus he wants me to call Tempest, Flash, Artemis, Ms. Martian, and Kon-El so they can help us out" Nightwing explained.

"Oh, I get it" Kid Flash said.

Nightwing went over to the computer to send a call to Tempest so he could contact the others. While he was doing that the team went to sit in the living area and wait for news from Batman.

"I wonder when we'll be able to get back" Kid Flash mused.

"Soon I hope. Our mentors must be worried" Aqualad said.

"Yeah, I wonder if they're trying to figure out how to bring us back" Artemis said with a small smile.

"If anyone could figure it out, it would be Batman or Rob" Kid Flash said confidently. His face fell suddenly. "I can't believe Rob is dead" he said sadly. The rest of the team grew somber as well.

"Yeah, he seems invincible sometimes, but he is human" M'gann agreed sadly. The others nodded and they fell into another depressed silence thinking of their youngest member.

Nightwing finished with his call and walked over to the team. He stopped when he saw them and stared at the teens quizzically for a moment.

"Is this just something that you guys do?" He asked no one in particular. Aqualad looked up at him.

"What do you mean?" he inquired. Nightwing raised his eyebrows.

"I mean, do you guys often fall into a depressed silence like this?" he replied gesturing to the rest of the team with one hand.

"No, we were just thinking about something that Flash told us yesterday" Kid Flash said, not even bothering to look up at Nightwing from where he was staring at the floor.

"And what exactly did he tell you about that's gotten you all so depressed?" Nightwing asked.

"He told us about how Robin died" Aqualad answered quietly.

"What?" Nightwing asked furrowing his eyebrows.

"Flash told us that the previous Robin had died when we asked what he meant after he mentioned that the current Robin was still kind of new to being a superhero." Superboy clarified. Nightwing rolled his eyes muttering about idiot speedsters under his breath - a habit he had picked up from Batman.

"The second Robin died. I can't believe that he confused what you were asking, thinking that you were talking about someone you couldn't possibly have met" he said. The team let out a sigh of relief, the tension immediately easing - so their friend wasn't dead after all.

"So where's the first Robin?" Artemis asked.

"Oh, he's around" Nightwing replied with a mischievous smirk.

"Will we be able to see him?" Kid Flash asked excitedly. Nightwing looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Perhaps" he replied, the mischievous smirk back in place.

That smirk was still bothering them, it was just so familiar. Where in the world had they seen it before?

.

**There I finally finished, why this chapter took me so long to write will forever be a mystery. *stares into the distance* Seriously, I've been working on it since I uploaded the last chapter. I probably should have been doing my homework…meh. (I don't have school on Tuesdays – ha…but I'm there till 10pm on days that I do have it *sighs*)**

**Anyway, I've explained the Robin thing so the team won't need to be depressed, but they still don't know who Nightwing is – they just got another piece to the puzzle.**

**BYE!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_Will we be able to see him?" Kid Flash asked excitedly. Nightwing looked thoughtful for a moment._

"_Perhaps" he replied, the mischievous smirk back in place._

_That smirk was still bothering them, it was just so familiar. Where in the world had they seen it before?_

.

Chapter 14

Flash was the first to arrive, heading for the Nest immediately after receiving the call from Tempest. They heard the computer announce him, but all they saw materialize from the zeta tubes was a blur of red. Then he appeared, cowering behind Nightwing who glanced back at him, but didn't comment. Moments later Artemis arrived with her bow drawn and an arrow pointed at Flash, or Nightwing, since Flash was trying to hide behind his slightly shorter friend.

"Artie, don't point that thing at me" Nightwing said, seemingly unconcerned that he was a mere whim away from having an arrow plunged into his person.

"WHY NOT!" she yelled staring past the bird to her cowering husband with an almost feral look on her face. Nightwing just raised an eyebrow.

"Because I don't want to have to attack a pregnant woman who is threatening me while on a hormone high" he replied calmly.

"But he keeps running from me" the adult Artemis said, some of her anger ebbing away.

"Because you're trying to KILL ME!" Flash exclaimed, poking his head up from behind his friend's shoulder to look at his wife. Suddenly all of her anger was gone.

"W-why are y-you shouting at m-me" the archer sobbed, tears starting to roll down her cheeks as she dropped her bow to the ground with a clatter. Flash was immediately at her side.

"H-hey, I'm sorry alright? I didn't mean to shout at you" he said soothingly. The team watched this occur, their confusion evident on their faces. They turned to look questionably at Nightwing who mouthed the words 'mood swings' to them. They nodded their understanding. Flash continued to sooth his wife who was no longer sobbing, but the occasional tear still fell. After several minutes she stopped crying all together and the couple sat chatting quietly.

"She has crazy mood swings" Superboy commented quietly to the rest of the team.

"I agree" Aqualad said. Kid Flash and the teen Artemis glanced at their older selves and shuttered slightly.

"How does that even happen?" Kid Flash asked.

"Oh please, everyone saw it coming for years" Nightwing said, suddenly standing right behind Kid Flash who jumped about three feet of the ground. The older hero gave him an amused look.

"Don't do that! Jeez, you're just like Rob" Kid Flash complained. "How do all of you bats move around so silently?" he asked turning to look at Nightwing who was just smirking at him in an annoying 'I know something you don't' kind of way, '_why is that so familiar'_ the speedster thought, frustrated that he couldn't place where he'd seen it. He was torn from his thoughts when the computer announced the arrivals of Tempest, Ms. Martian, and Kon-El.

"Ok, now that everyone's here, I can tell you what we'll be doing" Nightwing said moving back to the computer and bringing up a map of South America.

"What's going on in South America that involves all of us?" Kon-El asked.

"Zatara is went missing while investigating a magical disturbance that we suspect was caused by the Injustice League" Nightwing replied.

"I do not understand. Why would Batman want us in particular to go after him?" Tempest asked.

"Because Zatara is the only one who can accurately send the team back to their own time" Nightwing said. The adult heroes were shocked.

"But if they don't get sent back, wouldn't we cease to exist?" Ms. Martian asked. Nightwing looked over to where she stood with Kon-El.

"They do get sent back, because we save Zatara, and if we don't, then we find someone else who can control this spell" he said.

"How can you possibly know that?" Flash asked.

"Because if we didn't, then you all would never have been sent back in the first place, so you would never have come to exist as adults in this time. The team would have arrived here and grown up eight years from their time. The fact that you five are here now proves that we save Zatara and send them back" Nightwing explained glancing at each of the other adult heroes.

"That makes sense…I guess" Flash replied.

"So… now what? Do we even know where to find Zatara?" the adult Artemis asked.

"Batman is working on finding his location. Once he does, we'll meet up with him and head to South America. Until then we just have to wait" Nightwing said as he went back to working on something with his computer. The others clumped into groups and talked while they waited for Batman to call.

(Tempest and Aqualad)

"So…how is everything in Atlantis?" Aqualad asked.

"All is well. The heir is growing up cunning and strong. My King and Queen are very proud." Tempest said with a small smile.

"I am glad" Aqualad replied also smiling. "What of Garth and Tula?" he asked, noticing the way that Tempest cringed when he mentioned Tula's name. '_I thought that I would be fully over her, even now I do not feel too upset with talking about her. I wonder what happened?_" he thought.

"They are doing…well" Tempest replied with the slightest bit of hesitation.

"I see" Aqualad said still wondering about his older self's reaction to his mention of Tula.

They started talking about other changes in Atlantis and life on the surface world to pass the time.

.

(The speedsters and archers)

Kid Flash and the teen Artemis sat as far apart as possible on one couch while Flash and the adult Artemis sat right next to one another on the couch directly across from them. The teens stared at their future selves with looks of mild disgust.

"I'm sorry, but how did you two end up getting married?" Kid Flash finally asked. Flash shrugged.

"We finally saw that all of our arguing really was like flirting" he said.

"Yeah, just like what Robin kept telling us" his wife added.

"Do you guys ever see him?" Kid Flash asked. The couple glanced at each other with slightly confused faces, suddenly the adult Artemis smiled, a mischievous grin also forming on Flash's features.

"Yeah, we still see him" he replied with one of those 'I know something you don't' smirks that were becoming far too common.

.

(Martians and supers)

When the alien and clone couples went to sit down M'gann noticed the rings on the older couple's left hands and let out a happy squeal.

"You two are married?" she asked excitedly. Ms. Martian smiled and took Kon-El's hand in hers.

"Yes we are" she said.

"For how long?" the younger Martian continued in her bubbly way, Superboy smiling slightly at his girlfriend's excitement.

"Three years" Ms. Martian said proudly.

"Oh my gosh, that's so great!" M'gann said. "Do you have any kids?" she asked. Kon-El snorted in amusement and Superboy glanced at him questioningly.

"Yes, we have some children" Ms. Martian replied.

"Some" Kon-El mumbled under his breath so that only Superboy could hear him. When he noticed Superboy staring at him he just shrugged.

The Martians started talking excitedly about earth and its strange customs while the clones watched them with a loving amusement.

.

(Back to everyone)

Batman appeared on the monitor screen and everyone stood and walked to stand in front of it.

"Good, you are all here" Batman said.

"Did you find Zatara?" Nightwing asked.

"Yes, he is being held at the Injustice League's new headquarters in an abandoned town deep in the Andes Mountains about an hour's flight from Cuzco, Peru" the bat replied.

.

**Yeah, so nothing really happened in this…what? This is just a filler chapter? *laughs nervously* Of course not.**

**Are they going to figure out who Nightwing is? Yes, but the question is when.**

**Anyway, Artemis is having crazy, hormone-driven mood swings, yay fun. Also I made up the 'hormone high' thing, but I kinda like (hopefully it doesn't mean anything bad).**

**Oh and I promise I'll explain the thing with Tempest and Kon-EL, you'll just have to wait.**

**BYE!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

.

**A/N:** I'm not putting particular comments this time, because I don't want to look like I'm playing favorites or something since there are basically two questions being asked.

**How pregnant is Artemis?**

-she's a couple months, where she's getting some morning sickness and just barely showing. She needs to be able to move around for the story and I imagine that a large 'baby-bump' would get in the way of her bow.

**Why can't Zatanna do the spell?**

-because I don't feel like bringing her into the story and because Zatara was part of finding out what had happened, so I assume he would want to be the one to send them back. Also he is a far more experienced magician, and with the spell being hard to control, they would want someone who they were sure could control it. (Also my sister said to say that Zatanna is dead…yeah – she doesn't even know who she is, but hates her for some reason. I don't mind her, but I hate how Robin acted around her in the show, it pissed me off.)

.

**THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT READS, REVIEWS, AND COMMENTS!**

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_Did you find Zatara?" Nightwing asked._

"_Yes, he is being held at the Injustice League's new headquarters in an abandoned town deep in the Andes Mountains about an hour's flight from Cuzco, Peru" the bat replied._

.

Chapter 15

Nightwing pressed some buttons bringing up a map on the screen with a red circle indicating the location of the Injustice league and blue dot off to the side.

"This is where we'll start from so that we don't alert them to our presence" he said indicating the blue dot.

"Good, Robin and I will meet you there" Batman said ending the link.

"Ok, Ms. Martian, do you have the bioship?" Nightwing asked turning from the monitor.

"Yes" Ms. Martian answered.

"How many people can you carry on it?" Nightwing asked.

"Up to fifteen" Ms. Martian replied.

"Good, I'll take the jet; you guys go on the bioship" Nightwing said pressing a button on the computer console. Ms. Martian smiled and nodded.

"You have a jet?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, and you might want to move" Nightwing replied.

"Huh?" the speedster asked looking around and seeing that the others had moved to the side of the room. Suddenly the floor started to separate. He zipped over to stand with the rest of the team and watched as a black and blue jet on a platform rose from the newly formed gap in the floor. Nightwing pressed another series of keys and part of the ceiling slid to the side leaving a large hole.

Ms. Martian called the bioship and had it hover over the hole lowering a cable so everyone could climb up. Nightwing went and boarded his jet and the platform holding it tilted up towards the hole.

Nightwing took off in his jet with the bioship pulling up beside him. The hole closed up leaving the Nest looking like any other building. Kid Flash glanced out the window watching the black and blue jet.

"How long have you all known Nightwing?" he asked turning away from the window to look at the adult heroes. The rest of the teens turned to look as well, curious of what they had to say. They watched as the adults appeared to have a mental discussion.

'**Don't tell them that he's Robin'** Artemis said through the mind-link. Confusion emanated from Tempest, Kon-El, and Ms. Martian.

'**Why not?'** Ms. Martian asked.

'**Because he hasn't told them yet, and it's kind of fun to mess with them'** Flash answered.

'**Just don't say anything about knowing him before he was Nightwing'** Artemis said. The others agreed somewhat reluctantly before the mind-link ended.

The team was watching them expectantly after their 'conversation' ended.

"We've known Nightwing for almost five years" Flash said.

"How did you meet him?" M'gann asked.

"We heard about a hero in Bludhaven and came to check it out, first time we saw him he was finishing off the last of like twenty thugs" Flash replied.

"So how'd you all become friends with him?" Kid Flash asked.

"Well he's a good guy, pretty easy going, wicked sense of humor, and also a younger hero, so we just kind of hit it off I guess." Flash said.

"How old is he?" the teen Artemis asked.

"He's twenty-one, I think" Ms. Martian said. Kid Flash did the math in his head real quick, '_he's the same age Rob would be in this_ _time'_ he thought. He had that tick in the back of his head again, like there was something that he wasn't getting, but he just couldn't place what it was.

"Do you know his real identity?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yeah, but we only found out last year" Flash replied, '_ok, so that one's a total lie_' he thought '_but I can't tell them he told us when he was still Robin._' The team had apparently run out of questions and they settled into a comfortable silence.

"Do you guys keep in touch with Rob?" Kid Flash asked after several minutes of quiet.

"Huh?" Flash asked being torn from his thoughts.

"Rob, do you guys ever see him?" Kid Flash asked again.

"Oh, yeah we see him fairly often" Flash said with one of those darned 'I know something you don't know' smirks. There was another brief silence.

"We're coming up on the meeting point, we'll land in a couple of minutes" Ms. Martian said. They started to prepare, putting their com-units in their ears and stretching their cramped muscles. At some point while they were talking Nightwing had gotten ahead of them, so he was already landed and talking to Batman when they arrived.

"The Injustice League is set up about three miles east of here" Batman said when the other heroes arrived in the small clearing.

"Then why didn't we go closer before landing?" Kid Flash asked.

"Can't, they might have radar set up and, if you noticed, there aren't too many places to land around here" Nightwing said gesturing to the dense forest around them.

"Alright, when we get near their location we are going to break up into different groups and attack from all sides. I want the Young Justice team to hang back at first. They don't know you are here, we can use that to our advantage." Batman said. The team nodded their understanding.

"Artemis, I want you to stay with them, when they approach keep your distance and cover them with your arrows." Batman continued turning to the adult Artemis. She looked frustrated, but she knew that staying away from the more intense part of the fight would be best, so she didn't complain.

"Flash and Tempest will attack from the west, Ms. Martian and Kon-El from above, Nightwing I want you to sneak behind them and see if you can find Zatara, Robin and I will come from the east. Young Justice and Artemis will wait from the tree line directly in front of their hideout for my signal. Understood?" Batman asked. Everyone nodded.

"Good, let's go" Batman said as he disappeared into the forest.

.

**SCENE**

**Haaa~ I don't know why I said that. So anyway, action scene's coming up (It'll probably suck). This also means that the story is drawing to a close – three or four chapters to go, maybe a couple more, I don't know.**

**I think that Robin would be allowed to tell the team his true identity sometime so I went ahead with that.**

**BYE!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything, promise

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_Flash and Tempest will attack from the west, Ms. Martian and Kon-El from above, Nightwing I want you to sneak behind them and see if you can find Zatara, Robin and I will come from the east. Young Justice and Artemis will wait from the tree line directly in front of their hideout for my signal. Understood?" Batman asked. Everyone nodded._

"_Good, let's go" Batman said as he disappeared into the forest._

.

Chapter 16

They had been walking through the forest for nearly an hour, the thick underbrush making it difficult for them to move forward as they would like to.

"I officially hate this forest" the teen Artemis complained, a little out of breath.

"Me too" Kid Flash agreed, his condition not much better.

"Why?" Robin asked bouncing up next to them and not in the least bit tired.

"How can you have so much energy?" Kid Flash asked. Robin cocked his head to one side with a confused look on his face.

"We're only walking, it's not strenuous or anything" he replied.

"We're walking uphill through thick underbrush. It's a lot harder than if we were walking down a clear road or something" the younger archer said. Robin shrugged and moved ahead of them to walk with Batman.

"His training gives him a lot of stamina" Nightwing said, suddenly appearing next to them. They jumped and Kid Flash glared lightly at him.

"Would you stop doing the ninja thing?" he asked not expecting an answer. Nightwing just smirked at him. They watched as the bird moved effortlessly through the dense underbrush.

"How does he do that?" Kid Flash asked.

"Do what?" M'gann asked.

"Walk through all of this like it's not even there" Kid Flash said pushing a bush out of his way.

"We've never figured that out" Flash said moving up to walk with the teens. "I think it's a bat thing" he added pointing up to where Batman and Robin were walking forward with the same unconcerned ease that Nightwing showed.

"Lucky" the teen Artemis said as a low branch smacked across her forehead.

Nightwing suddenly stopped walking and cocked his head to the side like he was listening for something. Superboy and Kon-El looked at him with confused expressions; wouldn't they have heard whatever he is listening for long before him? Batman looked at him curiously before he seemed to realize something and he started to listen as well. Robin glanced at the two older bats before starting to listen for something that the others obviously couldn't hear.

"What are you all doing? I don't hear anything" Kon-El finally said.

"Exactly" Nightwing replied looking around suspiciously. The team and their future selves continued to stare at him in confusion.

"Then what is wrong?" Aqualad asked.

"It's too quiet" Robin said in response. Comprehension dawned on their faces.

"That's right, where are the birds and the animals?" Superboy asked.

"I could hear them up until a few minutes ago" Tempest said thoughtfully.

"Whatever the Injustice League is doing, it's disrupting the wild life in the area" Batman said.

"We need to be careful, we have no way of knowing what they are up to and we're getting close to their location" Nightwing said.

They started forward again looking for anything that seemed out of place. After a few moments Nightwing looked up and held his hand out signaling them to stop. He pointed to a dense portion of the trees where something was shining dully in the light and tapped in head looking at Ms. Martian silently asking her to link them up.

'**What is it?'** Kid Flash asked.

'**A camera?'** M'gann guessed.

'**No, it doesn't have a lens'** Robin stated.

'**It's designed to pick up sounds, not images'** Nightwing said staring at it.

'**Can you shut it off?' **Flash asked.

'**Yes, but that would alert them to our presence. I might be able to put it on loop, though'** Nightwing replied.

'**Do it'** Batman said.

Nightwing nodded and moved silently to the tree the device was in. He easily scaled the trunk and moved with practiced ease across the branch that it hung from. He flipped over the branch and hung from his knees as he plugged something from his glove into the back of the device and started typing on a holographic keyboard. When he finished, he pulled the cord from the now useless device and released his knees. The team gasped as he fell headfirst for the ground and sighed in relief when Nightwing flipped around gracefully landing without a sound on the uneven forest floor.

"It was linked to several similar devices, so I put all of those on loop as well" Nightwing said.

"Were there any before now?" Batman asked.

"No, this was the first that we've come anywhere near" Nightwing replied.

"Good" Batman said.

"Nice one, bro" Robin said jumping onto Nightwing's shoulders.

"You're brothers?" M'gann asked.

"In all but blood" Nightwing replied as he started after Batman who, apparently deciding their conversation was pointless, had resumed walking already. The teens stared after them with thoughtful expressions.

"The Bat-Family is very close" Tempest said in explanation as he too resumed walking. The others followed after him and they soon arrived at the Injustice League's location.

The group gathered just out of site of the small town. It was painfully obvious which buildings the Injustice League was holed up in. There was a large plant sitting on top of one and several machines sitting around the cluster of time-worn structures.

When the team and their future selves turned away from the town Batman, Robin, and Nightwing were nowhere to be found.

"How do they do that?" Kid Flash asked in a frustrated whisper.

"I wish I knew, Kid. I wish I knew" Flash replied with a sigh.

"I suppose we should get into position" Tempest said.

.

**Yeah, so no action, but what are ya gonna do. Sorry, but I felt it would be a waste to not show their wonderful trek through the wilderness, so here it is and, I don't know, it didn't seem right to just… have them appear there, I guess. Plus I could put in some Bat Family antics which are always fun. Action next chapter, though – promise. **

**The next chapter might take a little while, because I want to get it right. I'll try and update as soon as possible.**

**BYE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer**: In the magic that is repetitiveness, I still don't own any of this.

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

_When the team and their future selves turned away from the town Batman, Robin, and Nightwing were nowhere to be found. _

"_How do they do that?" Kid Flash asked in a frustrated whisper._

"_I wish I knew, Kid. I wish I knew" Flash replied with a sigh._

"_I suppose we should get into position" Tempest said._

.

Chapter 17

They didn't have to wait long once they were in position for Batman to signal them to attack. The Young Justice team and adult Artemis stayed in the woods like they were told to while the others simultaneously attacked from all sides.

The Injustice League responded immediately. Joker, Black Atom, Wotan, Poison Ivy, and Count Vertigo came running out of the building that had the giant plant on it. Ultra Humanite was absent so the heroes assumed that he was guarding Zatara.

Wotan and Black Atom took to the skies to fend off Ms. Martian and Kon-El while Count Vertigo went after Flash and Tempest. Joker ran straight to Batman and Robin with twisted glee and Poison Ivy hung back attacking anyone she could with her plants.

.

(Nightwing)

When Nightwing heard the fighting begin he quietly made his way from the tree line where he was waiting to the structure with the giant plant on top of it. He assumed that was their main building making it the most logical place for them to be keeping Zatara. The bird entered through one of the many holes in the crumbling structure.

He crept along the wall until he got to a doorway. In the adjacent room was a machine similar to the ones that he had seen outside. Ultra Humanite was working with the device; Nightwing assumed that he was also there to guard Zatara who was tied up on the other side of the room.

Zatara looked up and saw Nightwing, but he knew better than to do something that would alert his captor to the other hero's arrival. Instead he looked away from his rescuer so that if Humanite happened to glance in his direction, the ape would not see him staring at Nightwing and follow his gaze to the acrobat.

Nightwing glanced around the room seeing many crates and other such objects that he could hide behind. It wouldn't be too hard to get to Zatara, but getting him out without the villain noticing would be much more difficult.

.

(Outside)

The team was watching the battle closely waiting for whatever their signal was going to be. Suddenly Aqualad felt a tap on his shoulder. He jumped but didn't make a sound. The Atlantian turned around to see Robin smiling innocently at him. '_When did he leave the battle?_' Kaldur wondered, he hadn't noticed the little bird disappear from the battle field.

"I'm your signal" Robin said quietly. Kaldur nodded and turned to tell the others, when he looked back to the little bird he was gone.

'_What?_' he thought looking back to the battle. Robin was back with Batman fighting against the Joker; it was like he hadn't just been standing right next to Aqualad '_how did he? No, now is not the time'_ he thought shaking his head lightly.

The others looked just as confused as he was, but they too knew that now wasn't the time to talk, it was the time for action. They left their hiding place and spread out going after the villains.

Joker's eyes lit up and his disturbing smile grew even wider when he noticed the teen heroes.

"What's this?" the deranged clown asked dodging a blow from the bat. "Having a little problem with time travel Batsy?" he asked laughing maniacally. "Or is it clone troubles again?" The Dark Knight didn't reply as he swept Joker's legs out from under him.

.

(Nightwing)

Like he had thought, Nightwing made it over to Zatara easily. Now he just had to figure out how to get the magician out without Ultra Humanite noticing. In a stroke of luck, the white ape stood and walked out of the room at that moment.

'_Now's a good a time as any'_ Nightwing thought as he quickly removed the gag from Zatara's mouth and untied him.

"Can you leave an illusion of yourself here or something so he doesn't know you're gone?" Nightwing asked quickly, watching for the villain should he return. Zatara nodded and cast a spell that left a replica of him where he had been sitting.

"It will not last long, but it should fool him" the magician said.

"That's fine, it only needs to last long enough for us to get out of here" Nightwing replied leading the way back to the hole he entered from.

.

(Outside)

The battle was quickly turning to the heroes' favor after the teens joined in. Batman had moved to fight Poison Ivy who had been making a nuisance of herself with her vines. Robin remained where he was and kept the Joker at bay.

Joker pulled out a gun and pointed it at Robin. Suddenly a batarang came flying from the left and knocked the gun from the clown's hand.

"Oh Bats, you spoil all of my fun" he said in a whiny voice, but when he turned in the direction the projectile had come from, it was not the Dark Night that he saw. It was Nightwing and Zatara the latter of whom was just finishing a spell that sent Joker hurtling in the opposite direction. He was back on his feet quickly, but he had landed right next to Batman who has little patience with clowns that point guns at his partner.

Nightwing and Zatara joined the fray adding to the heroes' advantage. Zatara began launching attacks at Wotan while Nightwing flitted about the battlefield landing a punch here and a kick there causing chaos for the villains.

An arrow just barely missed Black Atom as he pulled back to throw a punch at Ms. Martian. Poison Ivy noticed and turned to the green-clad archer. The adult Artemis had her back turned to the villainess as an evil smirk overtook the green woman's features. She brought forward a thick, thorn covered vine and directed it toward the hero.

The vine was heading straight for the archer who, turned in the other direction, hadn't noticed it yet. She turned suddenly - as if sensing the danger, but it was too late.

"Artemis!" a voice called out just as she was about to be hit.

.

**(READ THIS, THE END OF IT IS ****I****MPORTAN****T****) **

**Gasp! Am I really going to leave it here? Yeah.**

**Sorry if I spelled one of the villain's names wrong, I just wrote them as I thought they'd be spelled. **

**Oh and I hope that the switching back and forth between Nightwing and everyone else worked ok, I didn't want to have to separate it completely**

**I'll update soon!**

**Till we meet again**

…

**But seriously, I'm just kidding… or am I? No (sorry couldn't resist) so scroll down and continue onwards**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Flash appeared pushing his wife out of the way just in time, but getting hit himself. The speedster was thrown across the clearing and stopped only after hitting a tree.

Artemis was back on her feet immediately. She turned to Flash who was struggling to get back on his feet and clinched her fists, her knuckles turning white. The archer picked up her bow from where she had dropped it and spun around to face Poison Ivy. The Villainesses' smug look turned to one of fear as the enraged hero advanced on her.

Artemis didn't even bother to draw an arrow, truthfully she wouldn't have had the patience to line up a shot anyway. The hero's rage kept building as she stalked over the woman who was frozen in terror. Once she was close enough the archer swung her bow and began beating the green woman until the villain was unconscious. She stood over Ivy panting and jumped when Flash appeared and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Calm down, it's not good for you to be so stressed." he said to his seething wife. She nodded and took a few deep breaths.

"I'm fine now, don't worry" Artemis said giving him a small smile. He smiled back and turned to survey the battlefield.

Wotan was firing spells off at the heroes while keeping an energy field up around him. M'gann was attempting to get through said field, but her efforts were doing very little. On the other side of the field Count Vertigo was trying to fend off Kid Flash and the teen Artemis as they tag-teamed him. Joker was laughing while he desperately dodged the attacks of both Batman and Robin, but it was clear that he wouldn't last much longer.

Ultra Humanite emerged from the building after the replica of Zatara had disappeared, two clones snapped around simultaneously to look in his direction, eyes narrowing slightly.

"I hate monkeys" both said with disgust evident in their tones. They turned to each other, dark grins forming on their faces before they shared a slight nod and charged the large gorilla-man.

Ultra Humanite didn't have time to react when two powerful punches connected with his face and sent him flying into the building he had just come out of. He hit one of the machines breaking it and, in the process, electrocuting himself. The villain fell unconscious into a heap on the ground. Superboy and Kon-El paused to smirk at each other victoriously before heading back into the fray.

.

**We meet again… I applaud those brave readers who stuck around after the last author's note, reading it until it came to its hopeful end…or those of you who noticed the rest of the story when you scrolled down to leave a review *shrugs* **

**I totally forgot the skull guy…the one that shoots lasers out of his face, what was his name? Atomic Skull, I think. Oh well – let's say that the Injustice League kicked him out…or he's in jail…or dead (he did look rather emaciated and zombie-like) – in any case he's not here at the moment.**

**I love that phrase, it's happened like three time in the show. Superboy gets this look and says "I hate monkeys" and he's so serious about it. It's made me smile every time n_n**

**Wow this chapter ended up being looooong~ I am surprised that I finished it so quickly though, I was thinking it was going to take me two or three days to write.**

**BYE!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer**: Let's face it, we all know that none of us own Young Justice, especially not me

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

_Ultra Humanite didn't have time to react when two powerful punches connected with his face and sent him flying into the building he had just come out of. He hit one of the machines breaking it and, in the process, electrocuting himself. The villain fell unconscious into a heap on the ground. Superboy and Kon-El paused to smirk at each other victoriously before heading back into the fray._

_._

Chapter 18

**[If you didn't read the rest of the last chapter go back and do so – it continues after the author's note from where the voice yells "Artemis"]**

With Ultra Humanite and Poison Ivy out for the count, it was only a matter of time before the heroes took the remaining members of the Injustice League down.

Tempest, having expanded his knowledge of the mystical arts over the years, was helping Zatara take on Wotan. Count Vertigo was trying and failing to hit Nightwing who was flipping around and dodging the villain's dizzying waves. Kid Flash was employing hit and run tactics on Count Vertigo and the teen Artemis would periodically launch an arrow toward the villain which made it even more difficult for him to hit Nightwing. Black Atom was dodging projectiles thrown by the Martians and Superboy while attempting to fight with Kon-El who had taken to the air after Humanite went down. Batman, Robin, and Aqualad were fighting Joker who had taken to throwing his knives at some points and charging the heroes with them at others – always with that huge smile on his face. Flash was still hanging around his wife and making sure nothing happened to her – she wasn't too happy about it, but he was worried, so she let him do what he wanted.

**(Wotan v. Zatara and Tempest)**

Wotan still had his orange colored energy shield up around him, but it was close to breaking under the onslaught of Zatara's nearly unceasing attacks. Tempest stood in front of the magician blocking any attacks sent their way so the older leaguer could cast his spells without pause.

Wotan could not cast powerful spells because he was also concentrating on keeping his failing shield up for as long as possible. As it was, Tempest was stopping his attacks with ease as more and more cracks appeared on the villain's shield.

Zatara stopped his constant barrage of attacks to prepare a more powerful one and Wotan used the opportunity to strengthen his shield. It proved useless when Zatara launched a large fireball at the sorcerer shattering the orange sphere around him.

Instead of trying to put up another defense, Wotan switched to the offensive. He attempted to pin the heroes down with a spell that looked like sparking blue lightning, the same spell he had used to pin the Young Justice team down with eight years ago until Dr. Fate overpowered him. Tempest was able to block this as well and Zatara launched another ball of fire at the villain. Wotan was forced to dodge and went back on the defensive, unable to counter attack.

The villain managed to create a thick wall in front of him to block any attacks sent by the magician as he prepared a powerful and explosive spell. He launched the wall forward knocking Tempest back into Zatara and effectively stopping the hero's attacks. The heroes were back on their feet quickly, but the sorcerer had almost finished his spell.

Wotan released his spell just as Zatara cast a shield around the villain – much like the one he had been using earlier for protection – effectively trapping the explosion. Zatara released the spell and Wotan fell to the ground unconscious and smoking a little.

**(Count Vertigo v. Nightwing, Kid Flash, and teen Artemis)**

Count Vertigo was becoming frustrated with the black and blue clad hero in front of him. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't seem to hit the agile acrobat. It didn't help that when he did manage to almost ensnare Nightwing with his vertigo-inducing waves, Kid Flash would zip up to him and deliver a quick punch or kick, allowing the bird to escape once more.

He was at a disadvantage and he knew it. He was not physically strong and needed some muscle around to take out his opponents once they were disoriented. Unfortunately, Humanite was incapacitated and Black Atom had his hands full with his own fight.

"Are you even trying, Vertigo?" Kid Flash taunted as he zipped around the villain.

"It is Count Vertigo to you" Vertigo replied irritably with a slight feeling of déjà vu. He was certain he had told the speedster that sometime before.

An arrow hit the ground at his feet releasing a cloud of smoke. He blindly sent out his waves hoping to hit the heroes and prevent them from attacking while he could not see. He heard the speedster skid across the ground and smirked, knowing that he had hit Kid Flash. Not a moment later he was sent sprawling out of the cloud of smoke by a powerful kick to his torso. In his satisfaction over managing to take down the young speedster he had forgotten about the bird.

The smoke cleared revealing a smirking Nightwing. Count Vertigo glared at him and got back onto his feet. He sent his waves on the acrobat who jumped to the side and did a handspring to avoid his attack. Kid Flash ran up behind him and hit the villain in the back of the knee knocking him off balance. Nightwing sprung forward and roundhouse kicked him in the jaw, throwing him backwards where he landed with a thud, unconscious.

"That's gonna hurt in the morning" Kid Flash said giving Nightwing a high-five.

**(Black Atom v. Clones and Martians)**

There were plenty of rocks and sticks cluttering the ground, so ammunition was not a problem for Superboy. He could just bend down and pick up a sizable stone and launch it at Black Atom. True, it didn't do a lot of damage, but it did distract him and left him open for an attack from Kon-El or one of the Martians.

Ms. Martian and M'gann worked together to pin the villain's arms to his side as Kon-El hit him with a powerful punch, sending the man hurtling into the trees.

Black Atom flew back out moments later holding onto the trunk of a tree that he had knocked over when he crashed. He swung it at the Martians, M'gann managing to dodge it and Ms. Martian letting it pass through her harmlessly. When he went to swing at M'gann again, a large rock slammed into the back of his head making him lose his grip on the trunk.

Black Atom turned to charge Superboy but was met with Kon-El's fist in his face. This time he crashed into one of the buildings. The villain pulled himself from the rubble and hurled himself toward Kon-El. He stopped suddenly, slamming into a telepathic wall created by Ms. Martian. While the man was stunned, Kon-El flew over and slammed him into the ground, leaving a sizable crater. This time Black Atom didn't get back up.

**(Joker v. Batman, Robin, and Aqualad)**

"Aw, why didn't you get the other birdie to fight me?" Joker asked his grin stretching even further across his face. "It could be just like old times" he continued as he broke out laughing.

'_Is he talking about Nightwing?_' Aqualad wondered, but pushed the thought away when he had to form a shield with his water bearers to block a knife thrown by the Joker. The clown charged at Robin with another knife drawn, but the little bird cart wheeled out of the way and pushed himself off the ground to land a kick in the Joker's chest, shoving the man backwards.

Batman threw a batarang and knocked the knife from Joker's hands, bringing the villain's attention back to himself. The clown pulled out several more knives and began launching them at Batman. The Dark Knight dodged the blades with ease.

While the villain was distracted with trying to hit Batman, Aqualad formed a mace with his water bearers and hit Joker in the chest and making him skid backwards.

"Where did you find this one, Bats? The clown asked, acting like he hadn't been hit. "He's really very violent" he continued as he dodged a batarang.

"Hey! That could have hit me!" Joker cried indignantly before bursting into another fit of hysterical laughter.

Robin used Aqualad's back as a spring to jump onto Joker's shoulders. He covered the clown's eyes with his hands and locked his legs under the villain's arms to keep him from reaching up and pushing the young hero off his perch.

"Boy Blunder! Is now really the time for playing peek-a-boo with your old Uncle J?" Joker asked in a mock-reprimanding tone before he started laughing again as he tried to throw the little bird off his shoulders. While he was blinded, Batman swept his feet out from under him and he fell to the ground – Robin flipping off his shoulders gracefully.

Joker scrambled back onto his feet only to be knocked forward by Aqualad - straight into Batman's fist. The Dark Knight socked Joker squarely in the jaw and the clown went down to stay.

.

The villains were tied up and sent off to the Watchtower to be transported to their respective prisons after the battle. The heroes only had minor injuries, so all in all, things turned out pretty well.

"We did it" Kid Flash exclaimed excitedly, pumping a fist into the air.

"It would appear so" Aqualad said. "Are you alright Zatara?" he inquired.

"Yes, I am fine" the magician replied with a small smile. He remembered how he hadn't really liked the Young Justice team when they first started out, and now they were here helping to save him.

"Now we just need to figure out what they were doing all the way out here" Nightwing said looking over the machines scattered throughout the area.

.

**Yeah, no real story progression, just fighting. But hey, it got all long and it seemed like a good stopping point. Poor villains, they never stood a chance.**

**It has been eight years, so I assume that Kon-El would be able to fly, Ms. Martian to density shift, and that Tempest would be better with his Atlantian magic – or the mystical arts as Kaldur put it in the episode where they fought the Injustice League.**

**Anyway, now I have to figure out what the Injustice League was doing since I haven't really planned anything yet…plus I have to go to school – gah.**

**BYE!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Young Justice, never have and never will

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_Now we just need to figure out what they were doing all the way out here" Nightwing said looking over the machines scattered throughout the area._

.

Chapter 19

"Plant spore zombies" Flash said incredulously.

"That's what they were planning; turning the people of the world into zombies using plant spores. The machines were to be dropped in highly populated cities where they would release the mutated seeds which would grow on any surface and release the mind-numbing spores." Nightwing said. "So yes, plant spore zombies."

"This has got to be Joker's idea" Robin stated looking over the blueprints and plans they had found in the building near the mutilated machine that Ultra Humanite had crashed into.

"How do you figure that?" Flash asked turning away from where he was studying the machine.

"Because it would cause chaos, but at the same time it's completely pointless" Nightwing replied offhandedly not looking up from the blueprints.

"Yeah, what would they do while people mulled around bumping into each other?" Robin asked.

"I'm more curious about how he convinced the others to go along with his plan" Nightwing said.

"Convincing others is something he has always been good at" Batman stated simply.

"True" Nightwing said.

"So…you're not concerned about it?" M'gann asked.

"Nah, they try to pull stunts like this all of the time" Robin replied with a shrug.

"Oh, ok" M'gann said slowly.

"What are you going to do with all of this?" Kid Flash asked gesturing to the machines.

"We will take them back to the League and dismantle them" Batman replied.

"Why do you have to dismantle them?" the teen Artemis asked.

"So if they ever try this again, we can immediately counteract the effects and turn the people back to normal" Nightwing said in response.

"Oooh…I see" she replied.

"I'm calling the League to bring some javelins down here for the machines" Batman said heading outside of the building. The others followed him out to wait for the League's arrival.

.

.

.

(45 minutes later)

Four javelins appeared on the horizon and touched down in the clearing moments later. Superman, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, and Wonder Woman exited the ships. They caught sight of the team and turned to Batman suspiciously.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Superman asked gesturing to the teens. Batman raised an eyebrow.

"Why did you need to know?" the Dark Knight countered. Superman just sighed dejectedly knowing that continuing the argument would be pointless since Batman wasn't going to tell him anything.

"Zatara, it's good to see you're alright after all of this" Green Lantern said walking up to his fellow leaguer.

"Ah, thank you" Zatara replied with a smile.

Zatara and Green Lantern went to help Wonder Woman and Martian Manhunter load the machines onto the javelins. Superman turned and smiled at the teens.

"Well the last couple of days have been eventful for you all haven't they" he said. Superboy gave the Man of Steel a confused look. Superman noticed this and raised his eyebrows in question.

"He doesn't understand why you aren't shunning him" Kon-El explained watching the two.

"Oh, this is before…sorry about that" Superman said somewhat embarrassed.

"So he accepts me?" Superboy asked cocking his head to the side.

"Yeah, it takes a while, but he does" Kon-El replied. Superboy smiled at the two older Kryptonians.

"See Supey, we keep telling you that he'll come around" Kid Flash said patting Superboy's back.

"Yeah, it's just hard to believe sometimes" Superboy replied. Superman smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, believe me I feel bad for the way I acted" the Man of Steel said apologetically.

"The machines are all loaded on the javelins Batman" Wonder Woman said walking over to join the group with J'onn, Hal, and Zatara following after her.

"Good, now we can get back and prepare to send the kids back to their own time" Batman replied.

"Where are the Batwing and Bioship at anyway?" Hal asked.

"About three miles west of here" Batman answered.

"Why did you land so far away?" Hal asked with his eyebrows furrowed. Nightwing rolled his eyes.

"Why don't we just crash into the building since subtlety is obviously unimportant?" he asked. Robin snickered.

"Kid Flash asked that earlier" the little bird said explaining Nightwing's outburst.

"And what was the answer?" Hal asked.

"You think that they wouldn't notice jets approaching? We were on a rescue mission here" Nightwing explained.

"Yeah, but you still probably could've gotten closer" Hal replied. Nightwing threw his hands up in exasperation and walked away without answering.

"You know we're in a dense forest right now, right?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

"I don't see where that- oh, right, not a lot of places to land" Hal said scratching the spot right above his ear with a sheepish expression. "Sorry, should of got that sooner" he added glancing at Nightwing.

"Yeah" Robin replied.

"C'mon Green Lantern, let's go" Superman called as he boarded one of the javelins. Hal waved goodbye as he boarded his own.

"I will return with them to the Watchtower to get the items necessary to complete the spell and send the children back" Zatara said as he boarded one of the javelins.

"Let's go" Batman said as he entered the forest. The team's adult selves followed behind him.

"Oh goodie, the forest again" Kid Flash said sarcastically as he followed after the older heroes.

"Why did we land so far away, again?" Artemis asked with a scowl.

"Don't. Even. Start." Nightwing seethed as he swept past them and into the forest. Robin laughed as he followed the older bird.

"What's with him?" Artemis asked. Superboy cocked his head to the side listening as Nightwing muttered under his breath.

"Something about no one paying attention to their surroundings" he said with a shrug.

.

**Yeah…plant spore zombies…*sigh* I have no clue. I just needed something that was easy to take care of since the main point of the Injustice League was for them to capture Zatara… **

**At first (because I had no clue what I was doing for this chapter) I just wrote 'plant spore zombies' and for a moment I thought 'what would happen if I published that as the chapter? What would the readers do? Hmmmm…kill me? Probably.'**

**Yes, I made Superman get over himself and accept Superboy, or Kon-El in this case. I think that he eventually will.**

**BYE!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**: story A

"_What's with him?" Artemis asked. Superboy cocked his head to the side listening as Nightwing muttered under his breath._

"_Something about no one paying attention to their surroundings" he said with a shrug._

.

Chapter 20

Once they got back to the ships, Batman and Robin headed back to the Batcave while Nightwing and the others headed back to the Nest. When they arrived, Nightwing opened the hole in the roof again and landed his jet. The team's older selves said their goodbyes as the teens exited the Bioship. Once the team was back on the ground the Bioship took off.

Nightwing closed the hatch and walked over to the living area where he collapsed onto one of the couches and stretched out. The team followed him and sat on some of the other couches. They sat in comfortable silence for awhile while they waited for Zatara to arrive.

After a little time passed the team began asking Nightwing questions rather than sitting around doing nothing as the waited.

"Our older selves know who you are, right?" Kid Flash asked. Nightwing tilted his head to the side and gave the speedster a questioning look.

"Yeah" Nightwing answered waiting for the teen to continue.

"Well…I was kind of wondering if you could, you know, tell us who you are? Since we learn your identity later and everything" Kid Flash said scuffing his foot across the floor and not looking up at the hero. Nightwing raised an eyebrow.

"Even though it wouldn't really do you any good?" the bird asked.

"Even so, it would be an honor if you told us before we go" Kaldur replied.

"Sure, I don't see any harm in it" Nightwing said thoughtfully. The team was somewhat surprised and extremely pleased that he had agreed. They gasped when he removed his mask revealing the bluest eyes they had ever seen – darker than Superboy's, but not too dark. Artemis felt a pang of recognition as she looked at him.

"My name is Dick Grayson" Nightwing said smirking, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Artemis and Kid Flash were shocked while Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Superboy were just happy that he had replied to their request since they had never heard of him.

"Dick Grayson?" Artemis asked stunned.

"Yeah, that's me" Nightwing replied.

"Who's Dick Grayson?" M'gann asked confused.

"The last of the famous 'Flying Graysons' a family of circus acrobats that died in an accident four or five years ago. He's the ward of Bruce Wayne." Artemis explained.

"Oh, I've heard of Bruce Wayne" M'gann said. "He's that billionaire who lives in Gotham" she continued, happy that she knew a little of what they were talking about.

"Why are you fighting crime when you're practically the son of the richest man alive?" Kid Flash asked.

"Would you believe me if I told you that I just wanted to put my acrobatic talents to use?" Nightwing asked with a shrug. Kid Flash gave him an incredulous look.

"I guess, but it doesn't seem like it's a good enough reason to put yourself in danger like this" the speedster replied. Nightwing raised an eyebrow and smiled wistfully.

"Ok… well when I started it was more for revenge" he admitted.

"Oh, that's…nice" M'gann said trying to be positive, but having a hard time with it. Nightwing snorted slightly.

"Yeah, but I ended up saving the guy I wanted revenge on" the older hero shrugged, "he was brought to justice and put in jail for life, which is a good enough punishment I guess."

"Who was it?" Artemis asked.

"Tony Zucco, he killed my parents right in front of me" Nightwing replied.

"That's awful" M'gann said placing a hand over her mouth.

"Yeah, but I guess that's what drives me to fight, so it doesn't happen to anyone else" he said putting his mask back on as Zatara's arrival was announced by the computer and the magician walked into the room. The team smiled at his words.

"Are you all prepared?" Zatara asked after having set everything up as it needed to be. Aqualad looked to the rest of his team each of whom nodded their approval before he responded.

"Yes, we are ready to return home." Aqualad replied.

"So, I guess we'll see you in a couple of years" Kid Flash said to Nightwing as Zatara began the spell.

"Nah, I'll see you in a few minutes, KF" Nightwing replied still with that familiar smirk. Suddenly something clicked in the team's minds and everything made sense – why he was seemed familiar when they first saw him, why he said that he was there when this all happened, why he was so close with Batman, his knowledge of hacking, how he was the Flash's best friend and knew the rest of the team, everything came together to one conclusion.

"R-rob?" Kid Flash asked breathlessly.

"The original Boy Wonder" Nightwing replied letting out a deeper version of his famous cackle – which was just as creepy, if not a little more - as he saw their stunned faces.

They didn't have a chance to say anything before Zatara completed the spell and sent them back to their own time.

.

**So some of you guessed that this was going to happen, sorry if you don't like it – this is how I originally planned for it to happen. Nightwing keeps it hidden that he was their Robin until right before the team goes back. He wanted them to figure it out on their own, they just needed that extra push.**

**So yeah, the next chapter is the last/epilogue, whatever you want to think of it as (the horror)**

**I haven't forgotten the thing with Tempest and Kon-El, so no worries.**

**BYE!**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

.

Previously in **An Unforgettable Trip**

"_R-rob?" Kid Flash asked breathlessly. _

"_The original Boy Wonder" Nightwing replied letting out a deeper version of his famous cackle – which was just as creepy, if not a little more - as he saw their stunned faces._

_They didn't have a chance to say anything before Zatara completed the spell and sent them back to their own time._

.

Chapter 21 – End/Epilogue

Batman, Robin, Black Canary, Zatara, and Red Tornado were all at the mountain trying to keep themselves busy while they waited for any sign of the team's return.

Batman and Robin were building a device that would track the energy signal that Robin recorded from the time-travel magic so they could track it if it was ever used again. Black Canary was pacing like she had been since the teens disappeared. Zatara was reading everything he could about the spell so he would better understand it and Red Tornado was simply observing the other heroes.

Suddenly there was a flash of blue light which faded to reveal five unconscious teens in the middle of the room.

"Guys!" Robin exclaimed running up to them, Black Canary right behind him. She immediately started to check the teens for any signs of injuries.

"They seem to be alright, just unconscious" she said with a relieved sigh. The heroes moved the team to the med-bay and waited for them to wake up.

.

**BREAK LINE! (None of my others ever worked *shakes fist angrily*) BREAK LINE / TIME SKIP**

.

Kid Flash woke up and looked around the room confused and slightly panicked until he recognized his surroundings as the med-bay. Robin was by his side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" the bird asked with concern.

"Yeah, I feel alright" Wally said, sitting up carefully.

"What happened?" Robin asked. Before Kid Flash could answer the others started waking up as well and Robin turned his attention to them.

"Are you guys alright?" he asked.

"I believe so" Kaldur said slowly.

"Yeah" Conner said.

"I feel alright" M'gann replied.

"I'm fine" Artemis said.

"So what happened?" Robin asked again.

"Not sure" Wally said, "All I remember was waiting for Black Canary when there was this flash of light, then I woke up here." Robin looked thoughtful for a moment.

"So no one remembers what happened?" he asked. The others shook their heads. "Well all I know is that Black Canary walked in and saw you guys disappear in a flash of light and called Batman. He sent me to investigate and told BC to call Zatara in case what had happened was magic related. It was. Zatara found the spell – time travel, apparently - but we couldn't reverse it from our time. I tracked down the people who cast it and made sure it wouldn't happen again," at this point Robin smirked and, for some reason, the team felt kind of bad for those who had cast the spell. "Then you guys reappeared two days after you disappeared" he finished.

"So…what happened to us during those two days?" Kid Flash asked. Robin shrugged.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see."

.

_**THE END – BUT WAIT! I will be adding on Bonus Chapters, things that were going on in between the scenes in the story. Mostly crazy stuff that my sister and I talked about while I was writing this that explains some of those little moments – warning – it probably – no – it won't make any sense, but hopefully you'll think it's hilarious.**_

.

**Why did they pass out? *shrugs* I don't know – kick back from the spell? Who knows, they just did.**

**Yeah, they forgot. This is how I didn't go crazy with all of the time travel stuff – 'cause if you go into the future and meet your future self, they wouldn't be surprised since they would remember it happening when they were younger. The only way that Flash and the rest of the team (excluding Nightwing who knew it was going to happen, but not when and what would go on during it) wouldn't know that their past selves were there was for them not to remember it happening in the first place – therefore forgetting upon returning to the past, or their present at the time.**

**Good. Gosh. That doesn't make any sense, does it? Welcome to my brain.**

**Oh and yeah, the title was ironic 'cause it's called and unforgettable trip, and they forgot. Good job for those who caught that. I love me some irony n_n**

**BYE!**


	22. Bonus Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

.

**An Unforgettable Trip**

Bonus Chapter: A Disturbance in the Force

"_Our older selves know who you are, right?" Kid Flash asked. Nightwing tilted his head to the side and gave the speedster a questioning look._

"_Yeah" Nightwing answered waiting for the teen to continue._

"_Well…I was kind of wondering if you could, you know, tell us who you are? Since we learn your identity later and everything" Kid Flash said scuffing his foot across the floor and not looking up at the hero. Nightwing raised an eyebrow._

"_Even though it wouldn't really do you any good?" the bird asked._

"_Even so, it would be an honor if you told us before we go" Kaldur replied._

"_Sure, I don't see any harm in it" Nightwing said thoughtfully. The team was somewhat surprised and extremely pleased that he had agreed. They gasped when he removed his mask revealing the bluest eyes they had ever seen – darker than Superboy's, but not too dark. Artemis felt a pang of recognition as she looked at him._

"_My name is Dick Grayson" Nightwing said smirking, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. _

_._

At that moment, two Batmans in two different times shuddered.

.

**(Gotham City, Batcave, 8 years in the future) **

Batman and Robin returned to the Batcave after the event with the Injustice League. Robin had gone to change out of his uniform, emerging from the changing area as Tim Drake. Batman was working on the Bat-computer when Tim came up to stand beside him. Suddenly the Dark Knight shuddered.

"Something wrong?" Tim asked with concern, Batman never shudders.

"I feel like something bad just happened" Batman replied.

"Like what?" Tim inquired.

"Not sure, something just felt…off" Batman said going back to what he had been doing.

.

**(Happy Harbor, Mt. Justice, present)**

Batman and Robin were working on the device to trace signs of the spell that had sent the team to the future when Batman shuddered for no apparent reason. Robin raised an eyebrow as Batman furrowed his own eyebrows in confusion.

"You alright?" the bird asked glancing over the man.

"Yeah" Batman replied.

"What happened?" Robin asked.

"Just a bad premonition" The Dark Knight said.

.

**Bonus Chapter!**

**I feel like Batman would just know if one of the Bat Clan told their secret identity, of course Nightwing only did because he knew they weren't going to remember anyway.**

**Yeah, when relevant I am going to add a bit of the story so that the bonus chapter is in context :D**

**BYE!**


	23. Bonus Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I OWN NOTHING!

.

Warning – pure crack

.

**An Unforgettable Trip**

Bonus Chapter: Tula's Fugly

"_So…how is everything in Atlantis?" Aqualad asked._

"_All is well. The heir is growing up cunning and strong. My King and Queen are very proud." Tempest said with a small smile._

"_I am glad" Aqualad replied also smiling. "What of Garth and Tula?" he asked, noticing the way that Tempest cringed when he mentioned Tula's name. 'I thought that I would be fully over her, even now I do not feel too upset with talking about her. I wonder what happened?" he thought. _

"_They are doing…well" Tempest replied with the slightest bit of hesitation._

"_I see" Aqualad said still wondering about his older self's reaction to his mention of Tula._

.

While Nightwing and the team were in the sitting area waiting for Zatara to arrive and send the teens back to their own time (and before they asked Nightwing his identity), Aqualad noticed a picture on the shelf next to the TV. He stood and walked over to pick it up for a closer look.

The picture appeared to be of a… picnic? For what he wasn't sure, but it had Nightwing, Tempest, Kon-El, Ms. Martian, Flash, Artemis, Batman and Robin, some of the leaguers, Barry in his wheelchair, and to his surprise, Garth. Someone that he didn't recognize was standing next to Garth and seemed to be Atlantian, but he could not recall having ever seen this person before. And he knew that he would never forget a face like that. He shuddered looking the person over.

It appeared to be female, but it was hard to tell. The creature was oddly proportioned, but he believed it was obese…and was that its mouth? No, it was the nose, but then where is the mouth? Wait…was that it? A thin line near the bottom of the chin, there were no lips. It must look like a puppet when it speaks, that was if it could speak at all of course. Its skin was a pale blue color in some places and normal in others. And were those…scales? It sure looked like they were. Scattered over the creature were clusters of sickly yellow colored scales giving the skin a rough appearance. The eyes were black and beady, but seemed to glow unnaturally. It had high, bulky shoulders and a thick, short neck, giving it the appearance of not having a neck at all. The torso was broad and barely narrowed at all before reaching the legs. Its arms were longer than they should be, reaching a little past the knees. The legs, on the other hand, looked like they should be a little longer and gave the creature a stunted look.

"Who is this standing next to Garth?" Kaldur asked turning to Nightwing.

"Hmm?" Nightwing replied standing and walking over to Kaldur to take a look at the picture. "Oh, that's Tula – don't you know her?" he asked seemingly unperturbed by her appearance.

'That's_ Tula? What happened to her?'_ Kaldur thought. "Yes I know Tula… but she doesn't look like _that_" he said.

"What do you mean?" Kid Flash asked appearing next to Kaldur to look at the picture. He cringed upon seeing her and almost gagged as he backed away. "Dude, that's a person?" he asked.

"Tula did not used to look like this" Kaldur said in her defense, though he could not look at the picture for long without feeling the need to gag.

"Wait, wasn't Tula that chick you liked that started going out with your best friend after you became Aqualad?" Artemis asked also coming to look at the picture. She gave a low whistle, "Wow, you dodged a bullet there, poor Garth" she said. Now everyone had come over to take a look at this picture.

"That's a female?" Superboy asked with a look of disgust on his usually emotionless face.

"Conner, don't be mean" M'gann scolded. "I've never seen anyone quite so…unique" M'gann said looking at the picture and cringing slightly, but still trying to be nice.

"What happened to her?" Kaldur asked trying not to look at the picture. Nightwing shrugged.

"Garth said she swam through toxic waste or something" he replied.

"I see…" Kaldur said.

'_No_ _wonder Tempest cringed when I asked him about Tula_' Kaldur thought as he put the picture back into its place.

.

**The idea for this chapter was born from my sister's deranged little mind *Pats sister on the head*  
>She didn't even know what Tula looked like when she suggested it, but I thought it was funny.<strong>

**Sorry to anyone who likes Tula (though I don't really see how you could, I mean Robin and Kid Flash are my favorites of the team, but I like the rest of the members - therefore I wasn't too happy with what she did to Kaldur), this was done purely for the comedic value, and it means nothing.**

**BYE!**


	24. Bonus Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Still own nothing, freaky isn't it?

.

**An Unforgettable Trip**

Bonus Chapter: You Have How Many Kids?

_When the alien and clone couples went to sit down M'gann noticed the rings on the older couple's left hands and let out a happy squeal._

"_You two are married?" she asked excitedly. Ms. Martian smiled and took Kon-El's hand in hers._

"_Yes we are" she said._

"_For how long?" the younger Martian continued in her bubbly way, Superboy smiling slightly at his girlfriend's excitement._

"_Three years" Ms. Martian said proudly._

"_Oh my gosh, that's so great!" M'gann said. "Do you have any kids?" she asked. Kon-El snorted in amusement and Superboy glanced at him questioningly. _

"_Yes, we have some children" Ms. Martian replied._

"_Some" Kon-El mumbled under his breath so that only Superboy could hear him. When he noticed Superboy staring at him he just shrugged. _

_The Martians started talking excitedly about earth and its strange customs while the clones watched them with a loving amusement._

.

"So how many kids _do_ you have?" Superboy asked after a few minutes, interrupting the Martians in their musings over earth customs.

"We have twenty" Ms. Martian said with a big smile. M'gann started asking for names and otherwise gushing excitedly about the news. Superboy was taken aback by this and glanced over to Kon-El who gave him an understanding look.

"She had them all at once" the older clone admitted.

"Is that...normal?" Superboy asked, not familiar with the typical number of children Martians have at once.

"Oh heavens no" Ms. Martian replied with a smile, but did not elaborate any further.

"Ok?" Superboy said a little confused.

"What do they look like?" M'gann asked with her usual enthusiasm.

"Oh, Kon-El has pictures of them in his wallet" Ms. Martian said "Why don't you show them" she added happily. Kon-El shrugged and fished out a rather thick wallet from his pockets. He opened it and took out one of those clear card holding things that men carry in their wallets so they can show other people pictures of their families [no idea what those are called] and folded it out like one would a map. Superboy's eyes widened in shock as Kon-El continued to unfold it. When he finished M'gann took in a sharp breath.

"Omigosh their so cute" she gushed looking at the photos. "How do you ever leave them?" she asked.

"Well we know they're taken good care of when we have to leave them for our superhero work" Ms. Martian said.

"Really, who watches them?" M'gann asked.

"Wolf and Sphere" Kon-El answered.

"How does that work?" Superboy asked.

"Well, Wolf and Sphere are very intelligent and the kids are only three, so they're happy just crawling all over their babysitters" Ms. Martian said. Superboy could imagine Wolf holding himself back as twenty grabby children crawled all over him pulling at his fur and ears.

"Poor Wolf" he said quietly so that only Kon-El could hear him, not that the Martians were paying much attention. The older clone nodded slightly in agreement.

.

**Yeah.**

**I don't think that Conner would have wanted to have that many kids, so it had to happen all at once.**

**Mmm, anyway…**

**BYE!**


	25. Bonus Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing

.

This is for you DavidxEmber!

**DavidxEmber's review**: Wanna know what would be awesome? If like you showed Wally and Artemis getting together, then in the future on the same exact day their baby is born. That would be so fucking SWEET! :D

.

**An Unforgettable Trip**

Bonus Chapter: Reminiscing and New Life

"You know, it's amazing that we ever got together" Flash said suddenly while he was following Nightwing around during the bird's patrol - much to his chagrin.

"What are you talking about?" Nightwing asked, deciding to humor him.

"Artie and me" Flash replied.

"Ah" Nightwing said simply.

"But it is amazing, isn't it?" Flash asked. Nightwing rolled his hidden eyes.

"Not really, the rest of us kind of saw it coming" the bird replied.

"Oh come on, you know how we were" Flash said starting to reminisce about it…out loud.

**(Flashback 5 years ago)**

_They'd known each other for three years. Half of that time had been spent arguing and it was getting old for the rest of the team. _

_This was yet another one of those moments._

"_What would you know?" Artemis yelled, getting up in Wally's face._

"_More than you!" Wally rebuked. _

"_Yeah?" Artemis challenged._

"_Yeah!" Wally answered._

_The rest of the team sighed as the two kept going back and forth._

"_Why don't they get that they like each other?" M'gann asked sadly._

"_I do not know" Kaldur replied._

_Suddenly they both pitched forward into a lip-lock. The team sighed in relief when they didn't pull away from each other._

"_It's about time" Superboy said._

"_Yeah, it's so sad that it took this long for them to get it" M'gann agreed. The two left the room holding hands; they apparently had not seen the shadow that pushed the bickering duo together. Kaldur, however, had. _

"_Well done Robin" the Atlantian said as the little bird appeared next to him._

"_Yeah, they were taking too long to do it on their own" Robin replied dismissively as he left the room, Kaldur following behind him, glad for the peace and quiet._

**(End Flashback)**

"Dude I know, I was there" Nightwing said after the speedster concluded his tale.

"I know, you _were_ in the flashback after all" Flash said like it was obvious. Nightwing rolled his eyes and shook his head slightly.

"So why did you feel the need to tell me something I already know?" the acrobat asked.

"I'm just a little nervous and talking helps" Flash replied, vibrating slightly.

"Uh-huh" Nightwing replied in a monotone.

"Just humor me alright" Flash said giving his friend a pleading look.

"Fine" Nightwing said with a sigh.

"But really, I can't believe we actually got together" Flash started again. Nightwing looked to the sky as if asking 'why me' when Flash suddenly received a call.

"Hello?" He answered. The speedster was quiet for a few seconds as the other person spoke. His eyes widened and a look of shock crossed his face.

"OmigoshI'llberightthere" he said hanging up. "omigoshomigoshomigosh -" Flash was cut off by Nightwing's hand smacking him across the face. He brought his own hand up to the spot that Nightwing had hit him and stared at his friend in shock. The bird sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation.

"Dude, take a couple breaths, slow down, and tell me what happened" Nightwing said, gripping his friend's shoulders and shaking him lightly in an attempt to pull the speedster out of his stupor.

"Artie's in labor, she's at the hospital right now! Come on" Flash said once he could speak at a normal pace again.

"Why do I have to go?" Nightwing asked releasing Flash's shoulders.

"Because you're my best friend and so you have to" Flash said.

"Oh so not only am I obligated to care about your wellbeing, but I have to be with you when your child is born?" Nightwing replied crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Dude, just come on" Flash pleaded.

"Alright, alright, calm down, it would be an honor to be there at your child's birth" Nightwing said allowing his arms to fall to his sides.

"Good" Flash said pulling the bird onto his back and taking off before his friend could protest.

.

(The hospital - 30 seconds later)

.

Flash stopped in front of the hospital releasing Nightwing who stumbled a little before shaking his head and glaring at the speedster.

"What?" Flash asked. Nightwing crossed his arms.

"I've told you not to do that, or at least to warn me before you do" Nightwing said.

"Right, sorry 'bout that" Flash replied, rubbing the back of his neck. He turned to walk into the hospital only to be pulled back by Nightwing.

"What?" Flash asked again. Nightwing rolled his eyes and let out an exasperated sigh.

"We can't just go waltzing into the hospital in our superhero costumes you idiot" The bird replied. Flash glanced down at himself realizing that he was, in fact, still in his uniform.

"Oh yeah" he said before speeding off to change and bringing Nightwing a change of clothes. A few moments later Dick Grayson and Wally West walked into the hospital.

Wally walked up to the receptionist and asked what room Artemis was in before heading that way with Dick. When they arrived at the room they could hear Artemis yelling at the doctor.

"Dude, she's really mad" Wally said.

"So it would seem" Dick replied.

"WHERE THE HECK IS WALLY?" Artemis shouted from the other side of the door.

"He's on his way, we just called him" they heard a doctor or nurse say.

"You should probably get in there before she hurts someone" Dick suggested.

"Can't you come with me?" Wally asked giving his friend a pleading look. Dick raised an eyebrow.

"Um, no" he replied.

"Why not?" Wally whined.

"Dude, though it would be totally whelming to watch her rip your head off, I don't think it would be appropriate for me to be in there while she's in a hospital gown in that…position" Dick replied.

"Oh…right" Wally said before opening the door and walking in. Dick went to sit on one of the chairs in the hallway and wait.

.

(Dick's pov)

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" Artemis shrieked after the door closed behind Wally. I think that I just heard one of the doctors muttering about being glad the husband showed up so soon to tame his wife.

"It hasn't been that long since I got the call, just calm down" Wally replied.

"YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN? YOU'RE THE ONE THAT DID THIS TO ME!" Artemis yelled.

"You really should calm down a little" one of the nurses said.

It got quiet for a little while, so I assume Artie is at least attempting to calm down. I hear the doctors telling her to breathe and push. So the baby is on its way.

"Dick save me!" Wally yells from behind the door. He sounds kind of like he's in pain. I guess Artie must be squeezing his hand pretty hard. She's got a strong grip normally, so I can imagine how much it must hurt.

Suddenly the noise quiets down and I hear the cries of a newborn.

.

(3rd person pov)

"It's a girl" the doctor says handing the baby to an exhausted Artemis.

"You can come in now" Wally says, poking his head out the door and looking at his friend. Dick walks into the room and leans against the wall near the window. Wally sits down in the chair next to the bed.

"She's got blonde hair, just like you Artie, and green eyes…wait. She's got green eyes? How can she have green eyes? Artie were you che-" Wally was interrupted by Dick smacking the back of his head - hard.

"You've got green eyes you moron" Dick said.

"Oh…right" Wally said sheepishly.

"Were you accusing me of _cheating_ on you?" Artemis asked, her eyes narrowing.

"No, no of course not, I would never do that" Wally rattled off nervously. Artemis reached to her bag which contained her collapsed bow. Her husband's eyes widened in fear.

"Well, I better let you rest, gottagobye!" Wally said disappearing. Dick sighed and Artemis snorted in amusement.

"He's such an idiot" she said with a fond smile.

"Yeah, your idiot" Dick replied.

.

**Yeah, so this actually doesn't have much to do with what happened in the story, but it is the characters and a continuation of events of the story – namely Artemis being pregnant.**

**My sister was attacking me with her dirty socks while screeching something about the Constitution and complaining that **_**I**_** was distracting **_**her**_** as I wrote this…yeah there's something wrong with her…**

***sigh* Anyway...**

**BYE!**


	26. Bonus Chapter 4b

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything!

.

**A/N**: So some of you guys (my lovely little readers) asked what Artemis and Wally would be naming their child and about Roy, so here. Sorry that it's been so long since I updated…been busy and I wasn't totally sure what to do with this (it's not because I died – yay! :D).

.

**An Unforgettable Trip**

Bonus chapter: Reminiscing and New Life – part b

(Next day, West residence)

"What should we name her?" Artemis asked looking at her husband. Wally grinned.

"How about Rachel?" he replied. Artemis raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"As in the female equivalent of Richard?" she asked. Wally's grin grew wider and he nodded.

"Yeah, do you think it would make Dick mad?" he asked. Artemis smirked.

"Maybe" she replied.

There was a knock at the door and Wally went to answer and found Red Arrow and a pissed looking Nightwing standing outside. He opened the door and quickly ushered them in.

"What are you guys doing here in uniform?" he asked, fretting a little.

"RA here decided to drag me here, so ask him" Nightwing said shortly as he sent a glare in the archer's direction.

"Hey, I already said that I was sorry" Red Arrow said. Nightwing just rolled his eyes and Wally looked between the two with a confused expression.

"Why are you sorry?" Wally asked.

"Because I went and dragged him from his patrol, apparently the second night in a row that this has happened" RA replied with a shrug.

"Oh, well that's partially my fault since I was the one that dragged him off yesterday" Wally said a little sheepishly.

"Yeah, because it's obviously not important for me to watch over the city" Nightwing said, his glare intensifying.

"I'm sure your city can take care of itself for a couple of days" Red Arrow said in a tone that led Wally to believe that the archer had already had this conversation with the acrobat. Nightwing snorted skeptically.

"I don't know about that" he muttered under his breath.

"So why are you guys here anyway?" Wally asked.

"He" Nightwing started, jabbing his thumb in Red Arrow's direction "wanted to see your daughter, but was too afraid to come by himself."

"Hey, I resent that" Red Arrow said indignantly.

"Dude, why are you afraid to come see my daughter?" Wally asked.

"I'm not!" the archer exclaimed.

"Yes you are" Nightwing said with a smirk. Red Arrow sighed.

"Fine, Artemis scares me a little" he admitted.

"You're afraid of my wife?" Wally asked, bewildered.

"Yeah, she ran into me while she was hunting you down during the time that she was pregnant and thought that I was hiding you from her" Red Arrow said, cringing slightly. Wally gave him a sympathetic look.

"Oh, dude, I'm so sorry about that" he said. Roy nodded sadly and Nightwing just rolled his eyes again.

"Come on, she wasn't that bad while she was pregnant" the acrobat said.

"Not all of us can catch an arrow when it comes flying out of nowhere" Red Arrow said somewhat grudgingly. Wally nodded enthusiastically in agreement.

"WALLY WHO WAS IT?" Artemis called from another room.

"DICK AND ROY!" Wally shouted back.

"WHY ARE THEY HERE?" Artemis asked.

"ROY WANTED TO MEEET RACHEL!" Wally replied. Nightwing rubbed his temples tiredly.

"Will you two quit yelling? You're giving me a headache, and that better not be what you're naming your child" he said. Wally smiled.

"HE'S NOT HAPPY ABOUT THE NAME!" he called to his wife who laughed. Nightwing sighed as Artemis walked into the room carrying the baby.

"Please tell me he's not serious about naming her that" Nightwing said.

"Oh, but he is. What do you not like it?" Artemis asked with a smug look. Nightwing crossed his arms.

"You can't seriously be naming your daughter that only to tick me off, because if you are, that's not very fair to her" he said. The couple exchanged a glance.

"Well that was why I suggested it initially, but I actually really like it" Wally said. Artemis nodded in agreement.

"It's a good name" she said with a small smile.

"Well then it's fine that you call her that" Nightwing said.

"Rachel West, huh" Red Arrow said.

"It's got a nice ring to it" Wally said as he put his arm around his wife's shoulders.

.

**END**

**Like I said earlier, sorries about taking so long to write this, but I have been really busy with school and stuff lately (bleh). I know that it's short, but I can't help it – didn't really know what else to add.**

**So yeah, that's the end of An Unforgettable Trip, it is now complete n_n**

**I am starting on another story, but it will be awhile until I start putting it up 'cause I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing with it. I might have to make OC villains for it if I can't find DC villains that fill what I need for the story *frowns* I really don't want to do that, so I'm going to have to research DC villains for a while.**

**Now I'm just rambling, so…**

**See you guys soon~ *holds arms out* hugsies? *wiggles fingers* come on, you know you want to.**

**BYE!**


End file.
